Secrets
by Littleone1419
Summary: Trafalgar Law étudie dans un lycée où sont regroupés les jeunes mangeurs de fruit du démon. Un nouvel élève va faire son apparition. Law devra être sur ses gardes: l'homme qui le traquait pourrait lui causer à nouveau des ennuis. Il pourra compter sur l'aide de Luffy, Zoro et Bonney pour se débarrasser de ce fardeau. KiddxLaw, Lemon.
1. Chapitre 1: Du nouveau

**Bonjour bonjour, ici Littleone1419 ! Voici pour vous une fanfiction sur One Piece que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a fort longtemps. C'est un UA, schoolfic et yaoi sur différents couples (KiddxLaw en particulier mais il y en a d'autres aussi :p).**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière du soleil qui traversait les volets l'éblouissait. Il se redressa tout doucement et alluma son téléphone qui se trouvait sous son coussin.

« 7h45?Merde ! Je suis en retard ! »

D'un geste du bras, il envoya valser sa couverture avant de poser ses pieds au sol. Une fois debout, il se dirigea vers son dressing et attrapa un jean, un t-shirt à manches longues et un sweat. Il enfila le tout, puis courut vers la salle de bain. Une fois ses dents brossées, son visage propre et ses cheveux remis en place, il se rendit dans le salon pour y trouver son manteau, ses chaussures et son sac de cours. Il mit ses chaussures, son manteau et son sac sur son dos. Il peux y aller.

Trafalgar Law étudie au lycée New World. C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, bruns, souvent recouverts d'un chapeau blanc avec des tâches marrons. Ses yeux sont intensément gris, il est grand et assez mince. Une toute petite barbe recouvre son menton et les côtés de son visage bronzé. Mais Law n'est pas un élève comme les autres car en effet, il a mangé un fruit du démon et dans ce lycée sont regroupés des jeunes mangeurs de fruits du démon. Law a 17 ans et c'est un élève de première dans une classe spéciale ou il n'y a que des élèves dotés de pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des vacances de Noë jeune homme arriva devant le portail du lycée et entra à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment. Le lycée est composé d'un bâtiment principal où il y a toutes les salles de classes réparties sur les 3 étages, l'administration, l'accueil et les salles d'intervention. De l'autre côté du bâtiment principal il y a la cour, avec plusieurs petits bâtiments dont la vie scolaire, les permanences, le self, des espaces verts, des vestiaires et le foyer. Le gymnase est tout au fond de la cour, on peut y accéder directement à pied depuis le lycée, mais il faut contourner celui-ci pour s'y rendre en voiture. Law réside dans un petit studio situé dans le quartier nord de la ville de Jovia. Il n'habite qu'à quelques rues du lycée qui est au centre ville. Il existe aussi un quartier céleste, mais très peu de gens y habitent: seuls les "anges" peuvent s'y rendre.

Law courrait à vive allure, passant par les petits raccourcis qu'il connaissait par cœur à force d'être en retard. Un tout petit nuage de vapeur se formait lorsqu'il soufflait, signe qu'il faisait vraiment froid et que si il n'accélérait pas, il finirait transformé en glaçon. Sur son chemin, il croisa X (Dies) Drake. Drake est un vieil ami de Law, ils se connaissent depuis la primaire. Drake est plus grand et plus musclé que Law, ses cheveux son châtin clairs et sont relevé en crète. Ses yeux son bleus et il a une cicatrice en forme de X visible sur son menton. Drake sourit rarement, mais d'après Law, c'est juste pour se donner un air sérieux et dur. Ils se saluèrent et Drake accompagna law jusqu'au lycée.

 _Ouf, je suis pas en retard._ Ils arrivèrent juste à temps en cours d'histoire avec Mr. Silvers.

Il s'assit à côté de Monkey D. Luffy, son meilleur ami que l'on surnomme Mugiwara (qui veut dire chapeau de paille, il ne s'en sépare jamais), au fond de la salle. Devant eux il y a Jewelry Bonney alias la gloutonne (parce qu'elle mange tout le temps), qui discute souvent avec Luffy et Law.

Luffy est jeune homme un peu plus petit que Law, il a les cheveux courts, noirs et possède une étrange cicatrice en dessous de son œil gauche. Bonney est une adolescente, elle a les cheveux étrangement roses, longs, coiffés d'un chapeau blanc.

Drake partit s'asseoir plus loin.

Aujourd'hui, c'est cours sur l'histoire de la Marine, personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment, pas même le professeur.

« Ahem ! Commença Mr. Silvers, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer, continua-t-il, aujourd'hui un nouvel élève va intégrer votre classe. Il était déjà affecté dans notre lycée mais on s'est rendu compte qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon. Tout comme vous, ce jeune homme a coulé comme une enclume lors du cours de natation.

\- Monsieur, monsieur ! Comment il s'appelle ? Cria Luffy, curieux.

\- Ahahaha! Vous le verrez par vous même ! » Affirma Rayleigh avec le sourire.

Au même moment, coïncidence, on toqua à la porte. Buggy le surveillant entra suivi d'un jeune homme.

Buggy est un clown. Original, non? Il a les cheveux longs, bleus, coiffés d'une haute queue de cheval. Il a un nez rond et rouge, tout le monde croit que c'est au faux, mais c'est son véritable nez. Il est souvent vu avec des lunettes carrés noires, lui donnant un air plus sérieux. C'est indispensable pour un "clown" qui souhaite avoir de l'autorité.

« Oï papy ! J't'envoie le nouveau ! Dit le clown.

\- Ah ! Présente toi ! Dit Rayleigh avec son éternel petit sourire.

\- Bonjour, je suis Eustass Kidd, commença le concerné en jetant un coup d'œil à la classe. Il adressait de brefs sourires à certains élèves. Law l'analysait de loin : grand, mince, les cheveux relevés de couleur rouges (comparables à des flammes) avec un bandana noir autour de la tête, le sourire en coin, les yeux dorés, des sourcils presque invisibles, les lèvres étrangement rouges et le pantalon noir retroussé. De première vue, Law le trouva différent, mais ce n'est pas ceci qui l'interpella: Law se sentait bizarre. Il baissa la tête et posa ses mains dessus. _Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, cet homme aux cheveux rouges, aux yeux dorés, je l'ai déjà vu. Mais je sais pas, je sais plus où est-ce que je l'ai vu, et si je l'ai déjà vu. Forcément, j'ai du du l'apercevoir au lycée, mais en dehors? Je suis perdu._

« Bien ! Vas t'asseoir à côté de Jewerly Bonney, la fille aux cheveux roses au fond ! Dit Rayleigh.

Kidd le remercia avant de s'asseoir aux côté de la rose.

\- A plus ! » termina Buggy qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

Luffy et Bonney font parti des gens à qui Kidd avait adressé un bref sourire en entrant, ça veut dire qu'il les connaît. Law n'en fait pas partie et pourtant, il est sûr qu'il le connaît.

Kidd et Bonney parlaient beaucoup, il rigolaient même ! Kidd se retourna et regarda Luffy :

« Oï flambeau ! Ça fait un bail ! Dit Luffy, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

\- Oï Mugiwara ! Tu pètes la forme à ce que je vois ! Rigola le rouge.

\- Non mais vous vous connaissez ? Commenta Law, troublé.

\- Le flambeau est vraiment un type trop cool ! Répliqua Luffy.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Kidd à Law.

\- Trafalgar Law…

\- Content de te connaître ! » S'exclama Kidd en levant la main, signe amical.

Law a passé le reste du cours la tête dans le creux de ses mains, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi l'arrivée de Kidd lui avait provoqué un tel trou de mémoire.

Le cours suivant était un cours intéressant. Le CDP (contrôle de pouvoir), est un cours où ces mangeurs de fruit du démon apprennent à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Le prof est Mr. Borsalino alias Kizaru, il a mangé le Pika Pika no mi (fruit de la lumière). Le cours se déroulait en plein air, dans une partie spéciale de la cour. Tout le monde pourra donc savoir quel type de fruit du démon ledit "flambeau" avait mangé.

« Bon ! Je vois que le nouveau est arrivé, commença Kizaru. Dit moi ce que tu connais sur les fruits du démon !

\- Rien du tout… marmonna celui-ci, les yeux ronds.

\- Logia, Paramecia et Zoan ne te dis rien ? Demanda le prof.

\- Gné ? Dit Kidd, en ouvrant encore plus les yeux.

\- Ok… Je vais t'expliquer. Une personne qui mange un fruit du démon de type Zoan, a la possibilité de se transformer en un animal et être sous forme hybride. Par exemple… Hum… Marco ! Tu a mangé un Zoan ! Transforme toi s'il te plaît !

\- Oke ! J'ai mangé le Tori Tori no mi, ou fruit du volatile, version Phoenix. C'est un Zoan Mythique. » Expliqua ledit Marco. Il se mit sur le côté et transforma ses bras en ailes à flammes bleues. Il affirma que c'est la version hybride, puis il sauta dans les airs, et se transforma entièrement en Phoenix. Il fit quelques loopings avant de poser le pied sur le sol, et de retrouver sa forme humaine. Kidd avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Bon maintenant, les Logia ! Poursuivit Kizaru. Ace ! Montre nous de quoi tu es capable !

\- Ouep ! dit Ace, il sourit et fit apparaître quelques flammes sur son corps , quelqu'un qui a mangé un Logia à la capacité de créer, aspirer, se transformer, devenir un élément, moi je suis le feu, continua Ace. Les attaques physiques ne me font que dalle !

\- Bien ! Maintenant les plus répandus des fruits du démon, les Paramecia ! Répliqua Mr. Borsalino en cherchant dans la classe, la plupart d'entre vous sont des Paramecia… Tiens Robin, fais nous une démonstration !

\- Bien… » Fit Nico Robin. Elle positionna ses mains d'une façon que Kidd trouva bizarre et soudain des mains poussèrent un peu partout.

\- Cent fleurs ! Champs de fleurs ! Dit Nico Robin, ces mains m'appartiennent. Mon fruit du démon, le Hana Hana no mi ou fruit des éclosions, me permet de faire pousser n'importe quelle partie de mon corps ou je veux, je peux faire pousser des petites mains par milliers ou deux énormes mains, continua-t-elle en faisant disparaître les mains.

\- Bien ! En gros les Paramecia font acquérir des pouvoirs surhumains à son utilisateurs ! Ils sont très variés, Dit Mr. Borsalino en se tournant vers Kidd.

\- Ouais je vois ! Le mien doit être un Paramecia alors… Dit Kidd.

\- Fais nous une démonstration !

\- Ok ! »

Kidd s'avança et demanda à ce qu'on lui jette un ciseau en pleine face. Tout le monte fut étonné. _Il est trop sur de lui._ Law n'hésita pas à sortir son ciseau de sa trousse et le jeta bien correctement en direction du visage du rouquin. Celui-ci se tourna et leva rapidement la main. Le ciseau s'arrêta. _C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas !_

« J'ai mangé le fruit du magnétisme, mes bras sont de véritables aimants et je peux donc attirer les objets métalliques vers moi… ou les rejeter ! Dit Kidd en renvoyant le ciseau vers Law, sans l'avoir touché. Law l'attrapa d'un mouvement, et regarda Kidd qui lui adressait un sourire des plus mystérieux.

\- Voilà quelque chose d'impressionnant ! Dit Kizaru.

\- Merci, et vous c'est quoi vos pouvoirs ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Un Logia comme Ace, mais moi je suis la lumière. Je peux me déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, éblouir, tirer des lasers etc.

\- Je vois… » Dit Kidd.

Le reste du cours, Kizaru l'avait consacré à l'apprentissage des points faibles que peuvent rencontrer les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Le granit marin, l'eau de mer, les Logia qui s'annulent etc. Kidd n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était assez étonné de voir que malgré leurs incroyables pouvoirs, les mangeurs de fruits du démon étaient complètement hors d'état sous l'eau, ou enchaînés à du granit marin.

La sonnerie sonna la pause de 10h. Law se mit à chercher Luffy, mais celui-ci avait complètement disparu.

Il passa donc la pause en compagnie de Ace, qui le draguait tout le temps. Law aimait ça, il ne le rejetait pas car il savait que les intentions de Ace étaient bonnes. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais couché avec.

La routine quoi. Law et ses camarades ont une vie assez répétitive. Certes, il s'est passé certaines choses, mais ils n'y accordent plus d'importance. Le reste de la journée passa et le brun avait pu se rendre compte que l'intelligence était quasi inexistante chez le nouveau, ça le faisait bien rire...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :3 Donc je vous ai fait une petite présentation du lycée et des élèves ! Je n'ai pas voulut faire de Kidd un nouveau vraiment nouveau parce que c'est du déjà vu. Il a juste changé de classe, et c'est ça qui est important. Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne journée!**

 **Reviews? :3**


	2. Chapitre 2: La soirée de l'année

**Oyé oyé. Voilà le second chapitre de Secrets, comme promis. J'aimerais vous donner la liste des élèves présents dans la classe de Law, la Première Spé: Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar (D. Water) Law, Jewelry Bonney, Marco, Portgas D. Ace, Nico Robin, Bartolomeo, Boa Hancock, Eustass Kidd, Perona, Bon Clay, Rob Lucci, Pell, Kaku, Viola, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Scratchmen Apoo, U Rouge, Alvida, Paula, Boa Marigold, Boa Sandersonia et Tony Tony Chopper. Total; 24.**

 **J'aimerais aussi préciser une chose: la ville où résident Law et ses amis est divisée en 5 quartiers: nord, sud, est, ouest et centre. Le quartier où certains personnages habitent, correspond à l'endroit où ils sont nés dans le manga par exemple: Law est né à North Blue. Il habite donc dans le quartier nord. Chopper est né sur une île de Grand Line et réside donc au cente-ville.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

La semaine était passée trop vite pour Law, il était déjà vendredi sachant que samedi soir, Zoro organisera une fête de rentrée. Zoro n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon, il est grand, bronzé, musclé et a des cheveux verts comparables à de la pelouse. Certains l'appellent « L'algue » ou encore « Salade » ou « Marimo ». C'est un sabreur hors-pair qui a lui même attiré l'attention du plus grand sabreur du monde qui donne des cours dans le lycée : Dracule Mihawk. C'est un grand ami de Luffy et donc de Law. Luffy, Zoro et Law font parti d'une catégorie d'élèves que les gens du lycée appellent les supernovas. Ce sont les élèves les plus puissants, et qui font beaucoup parler d'eux, pas seulement au lycée mais aussi dans le nouveau monde. Normal, vu que le lycée ce trouve sur une île qui est dans le nouveau monde, l'une des régions les plus dangereuses de la planète.

Parmi les supernovas il y a : Luffy, Law, Zoro, Bonney, Killer, U Rouge, Scratchmen Apoo, X Drake et Eustass Kidd. Ah tiens, Eustass Kidd? Law s'en fichait un petit peu, être classé dans une catégorie d'élèves l'importait peu. Mais il n'a jamais remarqué de Kidd faisait parti des supernovas, comme lui. Cela veut dire qu'il peut rivaliser avec lui. Cela veux aussi dire qu'il est dangereux.

Il était 14h30 et ils étaient en cours d'arts avec comme professeur Kanjuro. Tout le monde le trouvait super bizarre et il a mangé un fruit du démon qui lui permettait de faire apparaître tout ce qu'il dessinait. Aujourd'hui, le prof a décidé de former des groupes de cinq. Law était avec Lucci, Ace, Apoo et Sandersonia. Ils devaient dessiner tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête chacun de leur côté, puis assembler tout ce qu'ils avaient dessiné en une seule œuvre. Law et ses camarades jouèrent le jeu, il se mit dans un coin de la salle et commença à réfléchir.

« Bon ! Vous pouvez vous concerter ! » dit le prof.

Lucci a dessiné un léopard et un marteau, Ace a dessiné un lit et un collier à perles rouges, Apoo a dessiné des instruments de musique et Sandersonia a dessiné un serpent. Quant à Law, il a dessiné des flammes et une boule de riz. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils vont faire avec ces dessins là, il en faudrait de l'inspiration. Heureusement, Kanjuro leur donna un peu de son aide.

A la sortie du cours, Luffy retrouva Law :

« Hé ! Je t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui !

\- Tu courrais dans tous les sens, je n'avais pas franchement envie, de te suivre partout.

\- Ouais désolé ! J'ai une question !

\- Vas-y, Mugiwara.

\- Pourquoi t'as dessiné des flammes en cours d'art ? Non parce que c'est bizarre, te connaissant, tu aurais dessiné tout un tas de choses, mais là, des flammes, tu dois être parti vraiment loin !

\- Je pourrais pas répondre à ça…

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi même, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dessiné ça…

\- T'es chelou ! Me dis pas que t'as craqué sur Ace quand même !

\- Non non ! Je pensais que c'était ça au début… Mais non en fait…

\- Alors moi je dis, c'est le nouveau qui te fais de l'effet ! » termina Luffy. Law venait de comprendre : il a comparé les cheveux de Kidd à des flammes, c'est pour ça qu'il en a dessiné. Luffy, ne voulant pas déranger son ami qui était en pleine réflexion, le laissa partir seul. Law décida de se changer les idées et se dirigea vers le centre commercial à deux pas du lycée. Il parcourait les allées qui semblaient interminables pour lui, il y avait beaucoup de bruit et il se faisait bousculer mais cela l'importait peu. Law commença à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, et entra dans un magasin de vêtement. Les vêtements étaient vraiment basiques, Law avait un faible pour les vêtements discrets. Il passait à travers les rayons et remarqua qu'un vendeur le suivait. _Non mais il a quoi lui ?_ Il se retourna brusquement et regarda l'homme dans le blanc des yeux.

« Vous avez un problème ? Grogna Law, énervé.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça ! Dit le vendeur.

\- J'ai pas de problèmes, mais je vais en avoir un si vous continuez à me coller comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit le vendeur en baissant les yeux. Law fut étonné, peut-être que ce blondinet ne le suivait pas.

\- Puis-je avoir votre nom ? Demanda Law, scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Dellin*… Dell Aporta ! Marmonna l'homme, les mains sur la bouche.

\- J'y crois pas ! » Cria Law qui se retourna et quitta le magasin sans dire un mot. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir et rentra chez lui. _Je vais laisser ça de côté, mais ça m'inquiète. J'espère qu'ils ne recommencent pas à me traquer._ La journée était terminée, il s'accorda un long moment de répit devant la télévision avant de s'endormir. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour la soirée de samedi.

« Luffy ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de bouffer tous les gâteaux !

\- Ah ! Désolé Sabo, ils avaient l'air tellement bon, je les ais avalé en une seule bouchée !

\- Et comment on va faire pour la soirée de Zoro ce soir, hein ? Si on apporte rien, il n'y aura rien ! Pour la peine, tu vas faire les courses !

\- Pfff… Pourquoi moi ?

\- T'as tout mangé, il n'y a plus une miette !

\- D'accoooord, ça me fera passer le temps... »

Luffy, Ace et Sabo sont en colocation dans un appartement de la partie est de l'île. Ils sont tous les trois frères, Sabo n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon et est dans la même classe que Zoro. Leur appartement est énorme, il comporte deux salons, une cuisine, un célier, trois chambres, une salle de bain et un dressing. Les parents de Sabo sont des nobles ils paient la moitié du loyer et Sabo, Ace et Luffy se partagent le reste. Ce sont eux en général qui apportent une grande partie de la nourriture lors des soirées comme celle de Zoro.

Pendant ce temps, au centre commercial de la ville de Jovia dans la partie sud de l'île :

« C'est pas vrai ! Ou est-ce qu'il est encore celui là ? Criait Perona.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as encore perdu ? Râlait Vivi.

\- C'est pas vrai, on perd toujours la trace de cette foutue algue ! Ah ! Mais c'est Usopp qui arrive ! S'exclama Sanji.

\- Désolé… Ahh… Les gars… Je l'ai perdu… Dit Usopp à bout de souffle. A vrai dire, il avait couru pendant 10 longues minutes derrière Zoro, avant de le perdre.

\- Ahh ! C'est pas vrai !

\- Il s'est mis à courir, il cherchait le rayon boissons alcoolisées ! Je me suis rendu sur place, mais il n'était pas là !

\- Quelle enflure ! On a qu'à se disperser ! Vivi ira au nord du bâtiment, Usopp à l'est, Perona à l'ouest et moi j'irai au sud, ça vous va ? Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve, il faut commencer les préparatifs de la soirée avant 18 heures et il est déjà 17 heures ! Dit Sanji, sur les nerfs.

\- Ça marche ! On se tient au courant ! » Dit Vivi, avant de se diriger vers le nord. Il se dispersèrent, à la recherche de Zoro, perdu, car il n'avait pas le moindre sens de l'orientation.

Tout le monde fut mobilisé pour faire de la soirée de Zoro, un moment inoubliable. Il faisait environ deux fêtes par an : Celle de son anniversaire le 11 novembre et celle de la rentrée des vacances d'hiver. Il était logé avec Perona chez Dracule Mihawk le professeur d'épée du vert, qui habitait dans un immense château au centre de l'île. Zoro et Perona étaient autorisés à organiser des soirées, mais seulement deux fois chacun pour une année c'était une règle établie par Mihawk.

Du côté de Marco et son meilleur ami Satch*,

« Tu le vois ?

\- Nan.

\- Il faut qu'on le trouve, on a besoin d'Apoo pour la musique ! » Dit Satch. Il cherchaient Apoo, c'est un professionnel de la musique et ils en avaient besoin pour chez Zoro. Satch était en terminale, c'est le représentant des élèves du lycée, tout le monde le connaissait et l'appréciait. Il est grand, brun, coiffé exactement comme Elvis Presley (la banane quoi) et ses yeux son bleu. Il est reconnaissable grâce a la petite barbichette recouvrant son menton et la cicatrice contournant son œil droit.

Marco était sous forme totale de Phoenix, son ami était sur son dos et ils surplombaient la partie centrale de l'île, là où était censé habiter Apoo.

« Ici ! Cria Marco, en descendant vers un petit square.

\- Oï, Scratchmen ! On te cherche depuis 14 heures ! S'exclama Satch.

\- Ahaha ! Désolé je le savais pas !

\- On a besoin de toi !

\- Ouais ouais je sais pas de soucis ! Laissez moi rentrer chez moi pour que j'aille prendre le matériel de son et je vous rejoins chez Zoro !

\- Mais t'inquiète, monte sur mon dos, ça ira plus vite !

\- Okey ! Here we go ! » Cria Apoo avant de sauter sur le dos de Marco.

Chez Mihawk, Zoro et Perona, les préparatifs pouvaient commencer. Il est maintenant 18h30.

« On ne serait pas à la bourre si monsieur n'avait pas décidé de se perdre dans le centre commercial ! Cria Sanji.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous laisse la maison, je me rend chez un ami pour la nuit. Je compte sur vous pour que ma demeure soit intacte à mon retour, expliqua Mihawk en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Compte sur nous ! On est responsable ! S'exclama Perona en regardant Zoro du coin de l'œil.

\- Oui oui, t'as pas d'soucis à te faire… Marmonna Zoro, en se grattant la nuque.

\- Bien. Je reviendrai demain à 15 heures. A bientôt, grogna Mihawk en fermant la porte.

\- Ouf ! Il est parti ! On peut commencer à tout préparer ! Apoo a déjà commencé à installer les basses, il faut dire que c'est compliqué, c'est une sacré vieille baraque ! Se plaignit Usopp.

\- N'empêche que c'est une trop grande maison à mon goût, Commenta Zoro.

\- Tu m'étonnes, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sens de l'orientation, c'est normal ! Se permit de dire Perona.

\- Répètes un peu ça ?

\- Désolé, désolé ! »

Zoro et Vivi installaient les tables et Perona y posa toutes sortes de petits gâteaux, apéritifs, boissons etc.

Luffy avait apporté la bouffe comme prévu, mais Perona lui avait demandé de rentrer chez lui en attendant 21 heures, histoire qu'il ne mange pas tout avant le début de la soirée. C'est donc Ussop, Zoro, Vivi, Perona, Apoo, Marco, Sanji et Satch qui préparaient la soirée. Ils commencèrent à tout mettre en œuvre pour faire de cette soirée, _la_ soirée.

A 21 heures chez Luffy :

« Dit moi Law, ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Luffy, en se peignant les cheveux.

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas pour moi ! Répondit Law, qui se regardait dans le miroir.

\- Ça va alors !

\- Dis moi… J'ai une question…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu le connais d'où… Kidd ?

\- Ah ! Le flambeau ? Il avait sauvé mon frère d'un enlèvement quand on était petits, expliqua le chapeau de paille non sans sourire.

\- Un enlèvement ? Comment ça ?

\- Quand on était petits, Ace, Sabo et moi, on jouait dans un endroit appelé Grey Terminal, c'était un lieu où il n'y avait que des déchets et vieux trucs. Un jour des gens ont débarqué de nulle part et ils ont attrapé Sabo, mais heureusement Kidd les as défoncé un à un ! On ne le connaissait pas, il était très discret et quand on a appris à le connaître on est devenu amis ! C'est un grand fan de robotique ! Dit Luffy, d'un air nostalgique.

\- Son fruit du démon doit être une coïncidence…

\- Ah ! Tu l'as dis ! » S'exclama Luffy en quittant la salle bain de son appartement, où ils étaient. Law était passé chez Luffy pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à la soirée avec Ace et Sabo.

* * *

Law et Luffy se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée principale de l'immense demeure de Mihawk. C'est une double porte, et elle était grande ouverte et les gens commençaient à faire des vas-et-viens entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

« Combien on est environ ? Demanda Law à Luffy.

\- J'ai cru entendre dire qu'on était environ soixante-dix… Dit Luffy en regardant autour d'eux.

\- C'est incroyable.. MaLaw.

\- On rentre! » Cria Luffy en passant le seuil de la porte, sous le regard amusé de Law. Il pénétra dans l'immense hall du château, il y avait une bonne vingtaine de personnes il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre. _Q_ _u'est ce que j'aime cette sensation !_

* * *

 *** Il s'agit de Dellinger, l'un des membres de la Donquichotte Family.**

 *** Satch ou Thatch, ça dépend des gens. Pour ma part c'est Satch.**

 **Voilà, le chapitre est terminé! Le prochain s'annonce révélateur! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!**

Reviews?


	3. Chapitre 3: Heart

**Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

 **Note:** Dans ce chapitre, il y a un tout petit **lemon** entre Law et Zoro, vous serez prévenus. De plus, j'ai mis quelques titres musicaux; ceux qui sont joués par Scratchmen Apoo lors de la soirée.

* * *

Le château comporte un rez de chaussée, un grenier, deux étages et un observatoire. Dans le rez de chaussée il y a un hall, deux salons, une salle d'entraînement, une immense cuisine, une salle à manger, un célier, une chambre et une salle de bain. Au premier étage il y a deux chambres, une salle de bain, une salle de jeux, une salle de musique et une salle d'entraînement. Au second étage se trouvent les appartements de Mihawk, à savoir sa chambre, son salon, sa salle de bain etc. Les invités ne peuvent pas se rendre au deuxième étage, Mihawk l'a fermé. La soirée se déroule donc au rez de chaussée et au premier étage, mais il arrive parfois que l'on trouve quelques personnes s'envoyer en l'air dans le grenier.

La soirée battait donc son plein, il était minuit passé maintenant et la plupart des invités se trouvaient dans le plus grand des salons, là où Apoo mettait la musique. Vivi et Zoro avaient décorés cette pièce de façon à ce qu'elle devienne une véritable boîte de nuit: contre le mur se trouvait une mini scène ou les platines et les enceintes étaient placées. Des lumières colorée étaient branchées et accrochées partout sur les murs et une boule à facette accrochée au plafond reflétait chaque rayons de lumière produit par les appliques. Tout était parfait, hormis la fumée: elle n'était pas dangereuse pour la santé, mais Apoo en abusait quelques fois. Si Sanji n'avait pas ouvert les fenêtres, la fumée serait devenue tellement épaisse, que l'on ne verrait plus rien. Bref.

« Oh yeah ! Je veux vous voir bouger ! Cria le DJ. Il y avait une quarantaine de personnes rien que dans cette pièce du château, et tous dansaient à perdre le souffle sur _Our Story_ de _Mako_. Ahaha ! Stop ! Maintenant on va se mettre en mode slow motion ! Tout le monde se trouve un ou une partenaire ! » Continua Apoo en mettant _Earned It de The Weeknd_.

La foule se mit à bouger, tout le monde cherchait son partenaire idéal. Law et Luffy se retrouvèrent et ils dansèrent donc ensemble.

« Ah ! Quelle coïncidence ! Dit Luffy, un peu bourré.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Répondit Law, bourré aussi.

\- Attention ! On change de partenaire ! Cria Apoo.

\- On se voit plus tard ! Marmonna Luffy en s'éloignant de Law.

\- Héhé ! Je t'ai choisi ! Répliqua Ace, qui se trouvait maintenant dans les bras de Law.

\- Ah ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de chercher… Bouda le brun.

\- Boude pas ! Dit Ace avant de poser délicatement ses lèvre sur celles de Law, qui faisait une tête de chien battu.

\- C'est ça ! Grommela Law en répondant au baiser d'Ace.

\- Changement ! Cria Apoo, toujours plus bruyant.

\- A plus ! Dit le brun.

\- Désolé, il n'y avait que toi de libre… Marmonna une jeune femme avant d'enlacer Law.

\- Ouah… T'es qui ? Dit Law, en regardant la jeune femme qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Je m'appelle Baby 5…

\- Content de te connaître… Appelle moi Law… Dit-il avec un sourire pervers au lèvres. Il avait une étrange sensation, il tenait fermement les hanches de sa partenaire, il la regardait profondément et il lui souriait.

\- Changement !

\- On se reverra… Chuchota Law avant de lâcher la jeune femme.

\- C'est sûr… Heart… » Dit-elle en se fondant dans la masse.

Law eut un sursaut, il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes et il baissait petit à petit les yeux avant de fixer le sol. Il était en bug, la musique tournait au ralenti, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté lorsque ce mot sortit de sa bouche : « Heart ». _C'est pas vrai ! Comment c'te gonzesse connaît mon surnom ?_ Le brun quitta la salle de musique et chercha Luffy dans toute la demeure et bien sûr, il le trouva dans la cuisine. Luffy était complètement bourré, il mangeait sans s'arrêter, mais le pire c'est qu'il avait mangé le papier en plus du gâteau qu'il engloutissait. Law lui attrapa les épaules et le secouait pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

« Beuheuheuheuheuh…

\- Oï ! Luffy !

\- Beuheuheueh… Aaah ! Traffy !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

\- Gné ? *Tousse *Tousse*

\- Raaah ! » Cria Law en reposant Luffy. Law décida d'embrasser Luffy, histoire de voir sa réaction. Il avait l'air un tout petit peu étonné, Law se mit à l'embrasser plus fougueusement et cette fois là, sa langue pénétra dans la bouche de son ami. Il trouva qu'il avait un agréable goût de gâteau. Leur baisé avait duré plusieurs minutes et maintenant Luffy était pratiquement essoufflé :

« T'as vraiment envie de baiser maintenant ? Dit Luffy à moitié allongé sur le sol.

\- Non, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais apparemment tu n'es pas en état là…

\- Tu me diras ça après là… J'me sens pas bien… Grogna Luffy, qui grimaça.

\- Tu vas me gerber dessus ! S'exclama Law en se levant.

\- Non non… Répliqua le chapeau de paille en s'allongeant complètement au sol.

\- Ça va si j'te laisse ?

\- T'inquiètes ! »

Law s'éloigna, laissant Luffy derrière lui.

Du côté de d'Ace, Vivi, Sabo et Usopp, dans l'un des grands salons :

« Les gaaaaaaars, hurla Sabo, affalé sur l'un des matelas posé sur le sol.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Ussop, qui tentait de faire des paniers avec le bouchon d'une bierre dans un verre.

\- Vous avez pas vu Koalaaaaaaaa ?

\- Nan désolé… Ahh, raté ! Aïe ! Ace fais gaffe ! Et arrêter de vous galocher à côté de moi c'est dégouttant ! Grogna Ussop, qui partageait un matelas double avec Ace et Vivi, car en effet ce salon avait été transformé en véritable dortoir.

\- Gné ? Dit Ace en se redressant, Vivi sur lui.

\- J'ai dit si vous voulez baiser, allez dans le grenier ! Dit Ussop en lançant le bouchon sur la tête d'Ace.

\- Aïe ! Bon ok, viens Vivi on s'en va parce que lui il m'énerve !

\- C'est ça bon vent ! » S'exclama Ussop avant de s'affaler sur le matelas qui était maintenant à lui tout seul.

Lui et Sabo parlèrent pendent un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'un peu trop bruyant les interrompu. Ce salon du rez-de-chaussée était l'endroit le plus calme de toute la demeure en ce moment. Mais cet homme faisait trop de bruit au goût de Sabo.

« Ohé ! Tu peux pas faire moins de bruit !

\- Oui ? Quelqu'un me parle ?

\- Ah, il m'énerve déjà. Ohé ! C'est moi qui te parle ! Si tu veux foutre le bordel va dans la salle de musique ! Cria Sabo.

\- Vous avez un problème ? Grogna le type, qui est maintenant juste devant Sabo. Il ressemblait à l'homme que Law avait croisé dans le magasin de vêtements plus tôt dans la semaine. Mais Sabo ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Ouais j'ai un problème, fais moins de bruit, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande !

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est en colère lui ! Il commençait à tripoter Sabo, qui le rejeta.

\- Ohé ! J'suis en couple coco ! Alors enlèves tes mains de mes miches ou je vais me mettre en colère !

\- C'est bon… Tu veux même pas t'amuser un peu ?

\- C'est bon lâche moi, tu m'as énervé, grogna Sabo en s'écartant, puis quitta la pièce.

\- Hé ! Me laisse pas seul avec ce fou en chaleur ! S'exclama Ussop, trop fatigué pour bouger.

\- Désolé Usopp, mais il faut que je retrouve Koala !

\- Je ne vous plaît pas ? Dit le blondinet en s'approchant dangereusement du long-nez.

\- Ahhh… Votre présence me rend mal à l'aise… Vous approchez pas… Marmonna Ussop, qui tentait de se relever.

\- Ah bon ? Je vais vous faire sentir à l'aise alors !

\- Aah… Attendez… Alerte au viol là… Aaaaah ! » Cria le brun qui avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour courir vers une autre pièce, le plus loin possible de cet homme bizarre.

Law déambulait dans les couloirs de la cave à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'envoyer en l'air. Il était trop bourré pour pouvoir marcher correctement, alors il s'appuyait contre le mur et avançait tel quel. Il était vraiment chanceux, Zoro traversa le couloir à ce moment. Lui aussi ne marchait pas un pied devant l'autre et sourit à la vue de Law.

"Yo ! Tu t'amuses ?

\- Ouais, hic, l'éclate mec…

\- …

Law n'en pouvait plus, il était en manque. Il attrapa Zoro et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans réfléchir. Zoro le poussa légèrement, les yeux ronds.

\- Woooow, répliqua le vert avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les joues rouges.

\- Zoro, prend moi, maintenant » marmonna Law.

 _Mini lemon les gars!_

Zoro lui prit le bras et l'entraîna jusque dans une des petites salles de rangement du grenier. Un matelas se trouvait là (comme par hasard:p) et l'épéiste poussa le brun qui s'allongea dessus, sur le dos. Là, Zoro l'embrassa, mettant directement la langue. Ils étaient trop pressés et trop excités pour y aller doucement. Law attrapa le vert par la nuque et approfondit le baiser. Le sabreur déboutonna sa chemise ainsi que celle de Law et leurs corps se caressaient doucement, sensuellement. Law gémit à ce contact au plus grand bonheur de son vis-à-vis qui passa à l'étape suivante. Le vert embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau, le faisant soupirer à en perdre le souffle et descendit jusqu'à être bloqué par le pantalon du brun. Il l'enleva, emportant le boxer de Law avec et put voir son membre dressé, qui l'attendait. Il ne tarda pas et commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur, puis donna quelques coups de langues sur le gland: Law gémissait de plus en plus fort, il était pressé, il n'en pouvait plus. Il poussa un long gémissement lorsque son vis-à-vis inséra son sexe dans sa bouche, multipliant les sensations. Il faisait de longs vas-et-viens, trop lents pour le brun qui attrapa son amant par les cheveux pour lui imposer son rythme. Puis il accéléra ses vas-et-viens et Law jeta sa tête en arrière, il ne voyait plus que des étoiles. Enfin, la libération. Il craqua, dans la bouche de Zoro il était trop épuisé pour le prévenir. Mais le vert s'en fichait royalement et avala la semence du brun. Il se redressa et embrassa son amant à pleine bouche, goûtant au passage, à son propre sperme. Hm, bizarre. Law enleva le short de Zoro et son boxer par la même occasion. Maintenant complètement nu (ou presque, les chaussettes sont toujours là!), le vert retourna Law d'un coup de bras et posa ses deux mains froides de part et d'autre de son dos. Il gémit lorsque'il sentit le long doigt du sabreur se frayer un chemin dans son intimité. Et puis après, noir, le flou... Les cris, le plaisir, la douleur, l'alcool, le froid, le chaud... Et puis, plus rien.

 _Fin du mini lemon._

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les referma la seconde qui suivit. La lumière bien présente dans la pièce l'avait éblouie à un tel point qu'il posa ses mains sur ses paupières fermées, maudissant la douleur. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, et il touchait tout autour de lui pour visualiser la situation. Déjà, il était sur un matelas avec quelqu'un. Ah, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme et une femme étaient avec lui. L'homme le tenait par la taille et la femme était un peu sur le côté. Law arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux et il se rendit compte qu'il était avec Zoro et Bonney. Il en déduit qu'il avait couché avec l'un des deux. Il bougea légèrement et Bonney se réveilla.

« Ahh… L-Law ? Chuchota-t-elle, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

\- Jewelry… C'est avec… Toi ? Demanda Law en tentant de se relever.

\- Non… Je me souviens pas… Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Ah… J'ai du m'envoyer en l'air avec cet alcoolo alors… Grommela Law, qui réussit à se lever.

\- Ahahaha ! Moi je sais plus avec qui j'ai baisé, grogna Bonney qui attrapa son téléphone.

\- En tout cas, il y est allé fort le cactus putain…

\- T'as mal au cul ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu…

\- Viens, on va à la salle de bain…

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Midi et demi.

\- Bien » dit Law, qui se releva avec l'aide de la rose. Il se rendirent à la salle de bain la plus proche, afin de se débarbouiller avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la "porte", qui n'était pas vraiment une porte, mais plutôt une arche. Law regardait autour de lui et reconnu les visages d'Ussop, Luffy, Apoo et pleins d'autres. Il sourit faiblement à la vue de Luffy; il dormait comme un bébé et prenait deux matelas à lui tout seul. Un petit filet de bave coulait dans le coin de sa bouche, il était si mignon. Dans la salle juste avant celle de la salle de bain, le duo croisa plusieurs personnes qui partaient. Une fois arrivé à destination, Law laissa la place à Bonney et se plaça en face du lavabo. Il fixa son reflet pendant quelques secondes: il était pas trop mal. Mis à part ses cheveux en bataille, il ressemblait à quelque chose. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et s'en mit sur le visage. Il aime bien faire ça, ça le réveille et le rafraichit par la même occasion. Law et Bonney retournèrent dans la salle où la plupart des gens dormaient et s'assirent sur leur matelas où Zoro dormait encore. Ils discutèrent et Luffy se joignit à eux. Vivi fit son arrivée quelques minutes plus tard et Zoro refusait de bouger, trop fatigué.

 _J'ai du le fatiguer..._

* * *

 **C'est terminé! Désolé pour le retard, on sait tous que c'est la rentrée et que voilà, c'est chaud. Bref, sur ce, bonne journée!**


	4. Chapitre 4: Captain

**Désolée pour le retard :3**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Il est dimanche et c'est, en général, le jour le plus calme de la semaine. La grande majorité des habitants de l'île, qui sont des étudiants, passent leur samedi soir à faire la fête et résultat, le jour d'après, il n'y a pas un chat dans les rues. Law était seul dans son petit appartement et faisait quelques recherches sur internet, en particulier sur Baby 5, mais il ne trouva rien. Il décida de faire des recherches sur Kidd, car en effet, le rouquin était du genre mystérieux. Peu de personnes, sauf ses amis proches, connaissaient pas mal de choses sur le "nouveau". Dans la classe, il n'y a que Luffy, Bonney, Ace, Hawkins et Apoo qui le connaissaient avant son arrivée.

« Alors Eus… Tass… Kidd... » Marmonnait Law, tapant à vive allure sur les touches du clavier. Malheureusement, pas grand-chose sur lui figurait sur internet, il faut dire que Kidd avait le profil d'un élève lambda, un peu con sur les bords. Mais Law eut une idée, il ferma son ordinateur portable et attrapa son téléphone.

« Ace… * Biiiiip * *Biiiiiip *

\- Ouais allô ?

\- Portgas ! J'te réveille ?

\- Nan t'inquiètes, ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien ! Apparemment Zoro t'as pété le cul hier ? Ahaha !

\- Ta gueule, j'suis pas d'humeur taquine là.

\- Ouais désolé frère, y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- C'est exact. Tu vois, Eustass Kidd ?

\- Ouep

\- Il fais du basket c'est ça ?

\- Ouep, il est dans mon équipe !

\- Mais ! Enfoiré, t'aurais pu me le dire avant !

\- J'savais pas, tu veux savoir quoi ? Je suis perdu là, Trafalgar.

\- J'me renseigne sur le nouveau, rien de plus.

\- Tu veux te le faire ?

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Aha, tu caches pas bien les choses ! Kidd est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, d'où son surnom.

\- Quel surnom ?

\- Seule notre équipe le surnomme Captain.

\- Je vois… En tout cas, merci Portgas.

\- Avec plaisir ! Pour la peine, tu me dois un café pour les infos !

\- Crève » ! * Biiiiip* *Biiiiiip *

Law avait raccroché. Il soupira longuement, maudissant Ace et ses réflexions à double sens et s'affala sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond et faisait le vide dans sa tête. Il avait autre chose à faire que penser à ce flambeau et les autres personnes bizarres qui connaissaient son surnom. C'est un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

Il était maintenant Lundi et Law s'était réveillé en avance pour pouvoir arriver plus tôt au lycée, car en effet il n'avait pas fini de parler avec Luffy lors de la soirée de Zoro. Luffy arrivait toujours dans les premiers et si on attendait trop après l'ouverture du lycée, il devenait introuvable. Trafalgar se rendit sur le parking, aucune trace de Luffy, il entra dans le lycée, pas de Luffy ni dans le hall, ni dans la cour. Il décida de l'appeler mais ça tombait directement sur le répondeur. Law continua ses recherche en grommelant toutes sortes d'injures. Il ouvra la porte des toilettes du premier étage.

« Aah ! Dit-il en voyant Luffy assis à même le sol profondément endormi, Ohé ! Luffy ?

\- ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZzZZ

\- MUGIWARAA !

\- ZzZZzzZZ

\- Viande à volonté ce midi à la cantine.

\- GNE ? Quoi ? De la viande t'as dit ?!

\- Crétin ! Tu faisais semblant !

\- Ah ! Law tu m'as fait peur !

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait le plus peur, pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que t'étais mort.

\- S'cuse ! Si t'es déjà là, c'est que tu veux me dire quelque chose nah ?

\- Exactement. Tu te souviens quand on s'est croisé à la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée à la fête de Zoro ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Je m'en doutais. Eh bien je voulais te parler d'un truc qu'il s'est passé à la soirée. C'est l'un des rares détails dont je me souviens. J'étais dans la salle de musique et je dansais avec toi puis il y a eu des changements de partenaires et je me suis retrouvé à danser avec une nana bizarre. Je l'ai trouvé super jolie, tu vois. On danse ensemble, j'étais bourré tout ça, et quand Apoo a crié changement, la dernière chose qu'elle m'a dite c'est Heart.

\- Heart ?!

\- T'as bien entendu !

\- C'est pas possible ! Elle connais ton surnom ? Seuls quelques un d'entre nous et la Famille Don Quichotte le savent !

\- Je l'a connaissais pas, donc forcément elle fais partie de la famille Don Quichotte !

\- T'as son nom ?

\- Elle s'appelle Baby 5.

\- C'est déjà pas mal… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si cette enflure a décidé de recommencer à nous faire chier, ça va pas se passer comme la dernière fois !

\- T'as raison…

\- T'en a parlé à qui ?

\- Pour le moment, à toi. Je compte en parler à Zoro et tout ça.

\- Ok -la sonnerie retenti- va falloir y aller... » Grommela le chapeau de paille en se levant difficilement.

La matinée passa et Law a dit à Zoro, Ace, Marco, Bonney et Perona ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée de Zoro. Tous étaient étonné suite à cette révélation et ils décidèrent de se mettre plus sur leurs gardes.

C'est la récréation du soir et Zoro cherchait désespérément Law. Normalement à 15h30 la classe de Luffy avait terminé les cours. Il priait tous les dieux qui existaient pour que son ami soit toujours dans l'établissement, si il n'y était pas, il allait devoir aller chez lui car ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt dans la journée était intéressant. Bingo, il trouva Law accompagné de Nico Robin, qui était en train de l'aider pour l'histoire. Ils étaient assis à une table en bois, au fond de la cour. Zoro s'approcha et demanda le plus gentillement possible à Law :

« Oï, j'ai besoin de te dire un truc…

\- Ça peut pas attendre ? Robin est en train de m'aider là…

\- Ça concerne Kidd…

\- Ok, je reviens dans 30 secondes ! Dit Law à Robin en se levant brusquement. Ils marchèrent un petit peu, jusqu'à être à l'abri des regards.

\- Law, commença Zoro, Kidd sort avec…

\- Avec ?!

\- Avec Jewelry Bonney… dit Zoro en baissant d'un ton.

\- Non ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! Hurla Law.

\- Hé ! Ça va pas ! Crie pas !

\- Ouais désolé…

\- Je sais que toi et Bonney vous êtes extrêmement proches…

\- Ouais… Pourquoi elle me l'aurait caché ?

\- J'pense pas qu'elle te l'aurait caché. Il étaient potes à la base. Mais elle se serait servi de Kidd pour avoir quelque chose…

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Zoro ?!

\- Je t'explique. C'était plus tôt dans la matinée, je cherchais les toilettes. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Kidd et Bonney, juste devant la vie scolaire. Il étaient en train de s'embrouiller et Bonney a dit à Kidd qu'il n'était pas capable d'avoir des information sur toi pour une fille qui serait sur toi, je sais pas quoi… Kidd s'est excusé mais elle est partie, je me suis caché pour pas qu'elle me voie…

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Kidd est pas du côté de Joker ?! _C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait cet effet le premier jour ?!_

\- Je sais pas…

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Merci Zoro… Dit Law, tournant les talons pour partir.

\- Ouais, à plus tard. » Termina Zoro en regardant d'un œil inquiet son ami partir, les poings fermés.

Law marchait sans trop savoir où aller. Il se promenait dans le lycée quand une brillante idée lui traversa l'esprit au moment où il passa devant la vie scolaire. Law eut un sourire déterminé et s'avança jusqu'au comptoir de la vie scolaire :

« Bonjour ! Dit-il en souriant faussement à Galdino (alias Mr. 3) un des surveillants.

\- Tu veux quoi, Law ? Répondit Galdino en rangeant quelques papiers par ci par là.

\- T'aurais pas vu Buggy ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le clown.

\- Ah, il est parti dans le bureau du proviseur adjoint, pourquoi ?

\- Merci ! » Répliqua l'étudiant en se dirigeant vers les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Law continuait sa route vers le couloir de l'administration. Une fois devant, par pure coïncidence, il aperçut Buggy de loin sortir du bureau du proviseur adjoint, Mr. LeRoux. Law se cacha derrière la grande porte qui donnait sur le couloir et attendit que Buggy arrive pour le prendre d'assaut. Buggy avançait doucement, il était essoufflé et n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Law. Il était pourtant très mal caché. Le brun attrapa le bleu par le bras et le tira jusqu'au toilettes de l'administration. Il ferma à clé, se retourna pour faire face au clown. Il observait le surveillant, à bout de force.

« Ahahaha ! Rigole le brun, alors comme ça on fais des trucs pas nets avec le roux !

\- Ta gueule… Law… Grogna Buggy. Il se retourna et alluma le robinet d'eau froide, avant de s'asperger.

\- Ahhahaha… Ahah… Pfouuuu… Désolé… J'aurais jamais cru ! Continua Law, qui tentait en vain de retenir son fou rire.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? En quoi ça te dérange ? Cracha Buggy qui s'avançait maintenant vers le brun.

\- En rien… En vrai j'en ai rien à foutre, je voudrais te demander un service… Et maintenant je suis sûr que tu me le rendra !

\- Fais chier. Accouche ! Cria le clown.

\- J'aimerais des informations sur un camarade steup'!

\- Sur qui ?

\- Eustass Kidd, c'est possible ?

\- Ahh ! Lui ?

\- Ouais. Et avant la fin de la semaine, c'est possible ?

\- Enfoiré ! » Termina le clown. Il poussa brusquement Law sur le côté et ouvra la clé de la porte avant de disparaître.

* * *

Il était mardi et la classe de Law avait cours de physique chimie. Law était assis à côté de Marco, et aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial:

« Shlelelelelele ! Bonjour mes enfants ! Aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer du gaz soporifique ! Commença Mr. Clown en écrivant sur le tableau.

\- Impossible… Dit Marco à Law en s'affalant sur leur paillasse.

\- Regardez bien ! Continua le prof, je met un peu de ça… de ça…

\- Tu me réveille quand ça sonne, ironisa Marco.

\- Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Il me faut un cobaye !

Bien sur, personne ne se désigna, aucun élève ne faisait confiance à Caesar Clown. On toqua à la porte. Le scientifique soupira longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, je viens chercher Eustass Kidd… Grommela Buggy qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

\- Oh non ! Râla le rouquin avant de se lever.

\- Le principal adjoint veut te voir… expliqua Buggy, qui jeta un bref regard à Law, souriant. _Il s'est décidé !_

\- Bien, à plus tard ! Termina Buggy qui ferma la porte, accompagné de Kidd.

\- Marco il veut faire la cobaye ! Cria Law en tapant sur le dos de son camarade.

\- Bien ! S'exclama le prof, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Bouffon va ! J'ai pas envie de-

\- Marco dépêches toi !

\- C'est pas toi qui croyait que c'était impossible ? Susurra Law.

\- Merde. » Grogna Marco en se levant.

Marco s'assit sur la chaise de Mr. Clown en le regardant d'un air impassible. Ceasar ordonna à tout le monde sauf à Marco d'enfiler un masque à gaz, puis libéra le celui-ci. A peine sorti de sa prison de verre, le gaz se dissipa autour de l'ananas qui avait coupé sa respiration, ne faisant pas confiance à Ceasar. Après quelques secondes resté immobile, Marco respira brièvement avant de tomber raide, rattrapé par le professeur. Il dormait paisiblement, une bulle a même eut le temps de se former, gonflée par le souffle nasal du blondinet. Tout le monde applaudissait le professeur, car ses expériences étaient toujours impressionnantes. Law avait noté le protocole expérimental pour fabriquer ce gaz, car il allait s'en resservir. Eh oui, Law avait trouvé une idée de génie, pour choper Kidd. Mais il lui fallait une information, celle qui s'avérait être l'information capitale. Et cette question, Law allait directement la poser au rouquin.

Le cours d'après était cours de Musique avec Brook. Seul le chemin d'entre deux tables les séparaient. Law se tourna légèrement :

« Pssst… Kidd… Chuchota-t-il.

\- Gnh ? Qui m'appelle ? Marmonna le roux, à moitié endormi.

\- Ici ! J'ai une question, continua le brun.

\- Vas-y…

\- Tu fais du basket ?

\- C'est ça, pourquoi ?

\- Un ami est intéressé. Il aimerait savoir c'est quoi les horaires dans ton club.

\- Ah ! Ben c'est le mardi de 18h à 20h et le samedi de 18h à 21h.

\- Ouais ok.

\- De rien, hein ! Cracha le roux avant de tourner la tête dans la direction opposée à celle de Law.

\- C'est ça. » Lança le brun avant de noter cette information sur son téléphone.

Kidd se tourna légèrement. Law lui adressa un sourire plus que mal attentionné, ce qui intrigua le rouge. Kidd lui lança un sourire angélique. Oui, angélique. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on a un visage pâle, les yeux dorés contournés de noir et les cheveux rouges couleur sang, faire un sourire angélique est compliqué. Mais Kidd savait très bien le faire. Et cette fois là, c'était Law qui fut le plus intrigué. Ne voulant pas jouer au jeu du sourire plus longtemps, le brun détourna son regard de celui de Kidd et s'affala sur sa table pensant à son plan.

C'est d'un pas rapide et déterminé que Law quitta le lycée : il devait se rendre chez Vegapunk. C'est un scientifique qui vend des produits spécifiques dans une petite boutique, pas très loin de chez Law, dans le quartier nord. Law avait l'habitude d'y acheter ses outils et livres de médecine. Mais cette fois là, ce ne sont ni scalpels, ni encyclopédies qu'il allait acheter mais les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du gaz soporifique. C'est pour cela qu'il avait noté le protocole expérimental ; il allait s'en resservir.

Une fois les ingrédients trouvés et achetés, Law se rendit sans lus attendre chez lui. Il avait tout en tête. Il arriva chez lui, jeta son manteau sur le canapé, retira ses chaussures, ouvrit son sac, prit un cahier et fonça dans la pièce qui lui sert de bureau. Il commença à fabriquer le gaz et le mit dans un flacon fait pour. _Yosh. J'ai terminé. Je ne pas le tester… Alors ce sera quitte ou double._

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez sûrement une petite idée de ce que va faire Law, non? Bref, la suite sera pour... je sais pas quand... Peut-être dans une semaine... On verra bien...**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée!**


	5. Chapitre 5: Vérité?

**Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Après ça, Law jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone : _19h34. Je vais y aller._

Il se rendit dans le salon où ses chaussures et son manteau l'attendaient sagement. Il soupira, peu confiant quant à la réussite de son plan et enfila ses chaussures et son manteau avant de partir. Il lui faut 10 minutes pour se rendre au lycée à pied. Arrivant par le nord, Law n'a pas besoin de contourner le lycée pour se rendre au gymnase. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de la porte principale et attendit. Il faisait noir, le brun était quasiment invisible. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un remarque sa présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes hommes sortirent du gymnase par la porte principale. Law remarqua qu'Ace était l'un d'entre eux. Quelques personnes sortirent à leur tour, mais Kidd n'était pas parmi eux. Law décida de se lever. Bingo. Kidd ouvra la porte juste après que Law ne ce soit mit à côté de la porte. Le brun n'attendit pas, et libéra immédiatement le gaz sous le nez du rouquin, tout en faisant bien attention à ce que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse pas. Double bingo. Le sportif tomba net de sommeil dans les bras du brun. _Il est lourd…_

Law attendit plusieurs minutes avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il soutenait Kidd avec son épaule et marchait doucement vers la porte des vestiaires pour homme. Ceux-ci étant fermés, Law du utiliser son pouvoir pour les téléporter à l'intérieur. Après ça, Law cala Kidd sur un banc, lui attacha les mains et attendit que le rouquin se réveille.

« Hmf… Aïe… Grogna Kidd, qui ouvra lentement les yeux.

\- …

Il leva doucement la tête et aperçut Law, debout en face de lui, les bras croisé et le regard perçant.

\- L-Law ?! M-Mais qu'est ce qui-

\- J'ai des questions à te poser, dit Law d'un ton sec.

\- Wow, alors deux secondes, pourquoi m'enfermer et m'attacher, hein ?!

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, Kidd.

\- Je comprend pas… Mais dit toujours… dit-il méfiant.

\- Le nom de Joker te dit-il quelque chose ?

\- Gné ? Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, je ne le répéterai pas.

\- T'as un sacré culot toi ! Tu me prend en otage et tu me pose des questions chelous !

\- Kidd, réponds moi.

\- Nan.

\- J'ai dit répo-

\- C'était ma réponse abruti !

\- Tu te moques de moi en plus ! Fais gaffe, je suis armé. Kidd, j'ai des preuves. Tu travailles pour Joker, c'est ça ?

\- Mais c'est qui Joker ?!

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Non je ne le sais pas !

\- Kidd, tu me ment !

Kidd poussa un cri de plainte avant de tenter de se libérer. Law était furieux. Kidd travaillait pour Joker, c'était obligé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, que son manteau bougea légèrement. Il baissa la tête et vit son couteau (qu'il avait emporté en cas d'agression) voler, tranquillement en direction de Kidd. Le brun crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites, mais trop tard, Kidd avait coupé la corde qui liait ses mains. Le roux se leva et s'avança, dangereusement vers Law. Ben oui, les pouvoirs de Kidd peuvent s'avérer pratiques.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que je te ment, hein, Law ? Dit le roux, d'une voix rauque.

\- Enfoiré ! Réponds moi ! Room !

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Hurla Kidd qui bondit en direction du brun. Il le plaqua contre le mur et attrapa ses poignets d'une seule main. Il releva délicatement le couteau en dessous du menton de Law.

\- Merde…

\- Écoutes, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse mal. J'connais pas ce type. Ça te suffit pas comme réponse ?

\- On m'a dit que tu t'es fait largué par Bonney parce que tu n'avais pas réussi à obtenir suffisamment d' informations sur moi.

\- Quoi ? Dit Kidd qui fixa Law dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il se souvenu…

 _Flashback :_

 _Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups._

 _« Ça fait mal ? Enflure !_

 _\- A-Arrêtez ! J-je… J'comprend pas !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas idiot ! Tu as couché avec Law, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le jeune homme, assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, les bras et les jambes enchaînés face au grand homme, puissant, le fouet à la main, les menaces à la bouche. Le sang. Partout. Sur les jambes, les bras, le visage. On ne pouvait plus savoir si c'était son visage… Ou ses cheveux. Les cris. Les coups. Les menaces. Les tremblements. Le noir, le froid, la faim, la douleur._

 _\- Arrêtez ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas ! Hurla-t-il._

 _\- Joker, laisse le. Il pouvait pas savoir, c'est qu'un déchet sorti de nulle part. T'acharnes pas sur lui comme ça. Dit une voix, devant la porte grillagée._

 _\- Hmf. T'as peut-être raison. Mais il va falloir le punir à ce gamin._

 _\- Fais comme tu veux, dit la voix._

 _\- J'ai une petite idée… Que dirais tu… D'un marché ?_

 _Le jeune homme, fatigué, amoché, agonisant ne répondit pas.  
_

 _\- Tu travailleras comme agent secret… C'est simple, vu que tu es dans le même lycée que Law, tu me donneras des informations sur lui. En échange, je te laisse la vie sauve, mais je ne te garanti rien concernant le fait que je te laisserais tranquille. Par contre, si tu refuses… Tu as peut-être une petite idée de ce qu'il t'attendra…_

 _Il s'avance puis s'accroupit, juste devant lui. Il lui attrape le menton et lui fait relever la tête. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les cheveux courts blonds, les lunettes de soleils violettes et les sourcils invisibles laissant deviner qu'ils sont froncés. Cette supériorité. Et lui. Le visage pâle, froid, les lèvres rouges entre-ouvertes laissant couler un long filet de sang, les yeux mis-clos, dorés, vides. Et ses cheveux rouge feu, ébouriffés, qui cachaient une petite partie de son visage._

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- D'accord… Finit-il par dire._

 _\- Bien. Dans un mois, je veux des informations concrètes. Tu retrouveras un de mes agents dans le magasin de vêtements basiques au centre commercial de Jovia. Il est blond. Il se nomme Dellinger » Termina-t-il. Il tourna les talons. Et puis après ? Le flou. Le noir. Le vide._

 **Fin du flashback**

Il desserrait de plus en plus les mains de Law, tout en baissant les yeux. Et d'un coup, il lâcha le couteau qui s'enfonça dans le sol, entre eux. Law n'en crut pas ses yeux. Kidd était en train de… Non. Une goutte. Puis deux. Il pleure. Le brun poussa légèrement son vis-à-vis, qui serrait les dents et les poings.

\- Les informations… C'était pour une pote qui voulait sortir avec toi… Betty, Baby, je sais plus… Et avec Bonney, ça n'a jamais été sérieux… Marmonnait Kidd.

\- Hein ?!

Kidd releva la tête et planta son regard doré dans les prunelles grises de Law, puis leva lentement son t-shirt et le brun put voir… L'énorme cicatrice qui surplombait tout le côté droit de son torse.

\- Tu vois ça ? C'est le prix à payer quand on ne fait pas attention.

\- Attention à quoi ?

\- Attention avec qui on couche » Répliqua Kidd, la voix grave. Il se tourna et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Law n'avait pas bougé. Il était perdu. Au final, il travaillait pour Joker ou pas ? Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Une semaine. Une putain de semaine. Et il n'en savait pas plus. Il lui fallait plus. Mais comment avoir plus ? Il ne savait pas. Cette histoire ne concernait que lui et Kidd et personne d'autre. Juste eux. Après des heures entières de réflexion, Law a plusieurs hypothèses en tête. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

"C'est pas vrai ! Comment tu fais pour dormir à même le sol, Mugiwara !

\- Ohé Traffy, calmes toi ! Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'entends plus parler de toi, t'es occupé à ce que je vois !

Law était accroupi en face de son ami, dans les toilettes, juste avant les cours. Le chapeau de paille le regardait les yeux gonflés et un tout petit filet de bave coulait sur le côté de sa bouche.

\- T'es répugnant…

\- Dis moi d'abord pourquoi t'es là.

\- Tu vois, Eustass Kidd ?

\- Nan, répondit Luffy avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Imbécile ! C'est normal que tu ne le voies pas !

\- Ça va je rigooole. Oui, eh beh ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches… Et il s'avère qu'il ait un lien avec Jo… Joker… murmura Law.

\- Heeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiin ?!

\- Idiot ! Ne cries pas !

\- Excuses moi, Traffy… Comment tu peut en être sûr ?

Law hésita un petit moment avant de tout raconter au chapeau de paille. Tout. L'histoire avec Bonney, le club de basket, la scène dans les vestiaires. Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que Law avançait dans son récit. Celui-ci parlait de plus en plus doucement, de peur que quelqu'un entende leur conversation.

\- C'est pour ça… Que tu te fais discret en ce moment ?

\- Hm…

\- Et c'est quoi tes hypothèses ?

\- Eh bien, la première, c'est que Kidd est comme moi…

\- Hein ? Tu veux dire qu'il lui a servi… Et qu'il l'a trahi ensuite ? Et que du coup, comme toi, il est recherché…

\- C'est ça…

\- Peut être qu'il ne faisait pas les mêmes choses que moi… Moi j'ai déjà couché avec cet enfoiré… Et je lui servait de médecin… Et peut être qu'il se servait de Kidd pour autre chose…

\- Je vois… Et t'as d'autres hypothèses ?

\- Oui… Comme je te l'avais dit il y a quelques minutes, Eustass a une cicatrice sur le côté… C'est peut être parce qu'il s'est fait torturé.

\- Pourquoi on l'aurait tortu…

\- …

\- Attends ! Tu te souviens avoir fait des choses avec Kidd ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me souviens vaguement de lui…

\- Écoutes Law, si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse…

\- Tu réfléchis trop ! On a qu'à mener notre petite enquête sur Eustass. Et il faut que vous vous parliez en tête à tête. C'est la seule solution.

\- Mais !

\- Y a pas de 'mais' Traffy ! C'est moi qui commande. Cet enfoiré de Joker, on lui fera la peau ! »

Law sourit faiblement face à tant de conviction. Luffy était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Un peu bête, mais exceptionnel. Le chapeau de paille prit son ami dans ses bras et à ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes.

Law se sépara de Luffy et tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Oh non.

"Yo. J'vous dérange ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Luffy.

La sonnerie retentit et les deux amis se levèrent.

\- On se voit en cours, flambeau !

\- Ouais... » murmura le roux qui laissa le chapeau de paille et son ami sortir. Lui et Law échangèrent un bref regard. Un tout petit regard. Ça lui revient… Petit à petit…

Dans les couloirs, Law et son ami croisèrent Jewerly Bonney. Celle-ci, tout comme eux, se rendait en salle 119 pour le cours d'histoire. Il fallait absolument qu'ils obtiennent plus d'informations et la rose était l'une des personnes à interroger. Ils l'interpellèrent et leur amie les salua.

"Jew', on a des trucs à te demander, commença Luffy.

\- Ah ? Je vous écoute ! Dit la rose qui mangeait un sandwich.

\- On aimerait que tu nous en dise plus sur ta relation avec Eustass, demanda directement Law qui était pressé.

\- Hm, ouais, pourquoi ?

\- C'est nous qui posons les questions ! Réponds, s'il te plaît ! Répliqua le brun.

\- Oui oui… Eh bien, disons que nous avons faillit sortir ensemble il y a quelque semaines. On s'entendait super bien ! Mais une de mes amies l'aimait vraiment, ses sentiments pour lui étaient au dessus des miens alors j'ai voulut leur arranger un coup. Mais ça a échoué… expliqua Bonney.

\- Comment s'appelait cette pote ? Questionna Luffy.

\- On la surnomme Baby 5, c'est une vieille amie, répondit la rose qui termina son sandwich.

\- Elle est au lycée ? Continua Luffy, curieux.

\- Oui, elle a un an de moins, expliqua Bonney.

Il arrivèrent devant la salle et entrèrent. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle, c'est à dire, Bonney devant Luffy et Law au fond de la salle.

\- Tu fais vraiment confiance à cette fille ? Répliqua Law.

\- Hm, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

\- On va te dire un secret, il ne faut pas que tu le répètes. A personne, chuchota Luffy.

\- Les gars, vous me faites peur ! Mais dit toujours, chuchota Bonney à son tour.

\- Baby 5, ton amie, connaît mon surnom.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Bonney ! Hurla Rayleigh qui venait de commencer son cours.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur ! Marmonna la rose, mal à l'aise.

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, mais il faut vraiment qu'on en sache plus sur cette fille. Il se pourrait qu'elle travaille pour _lui…_ Chuchota Law.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Il s'agissait de Kidd. Le prof le laissa entrer, il n'était pas vraiment en retard. Le roux avait la mine dépitée et était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Des cernes contournaient ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Le bandana qu'il mettait habituellement autour de sa tête était accroché à son bras. Il s'assit à sa place donc à côté de Bonney. Le trio le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Bonney, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux décoiffés de son camarade. Kidd grommela quelque chose que la rose ne comprit pas avant de la regarder:

\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, lui dit Bonney en retirant ses doigts de la chevelure rouge feu de son voisin.

\- J'suis pas bien, c'est tout, grogna-t-il.

\- ... Mais?! Kidd?! C'est quoi ça?! Hurla la rose en soulevant une des mèches qui cachait la partie gauche du front du flambeau.

\- De quoi? Crie pas, on va se faire engueuler...

\- Mais explique-moi ce que c'est, chuchota l'adolescente.

\- C'est rien, grommela le rouge.

\- Mais c'est pas rien ça, c'est une ouverture méga profonde!

\- T'en fais pas, chuchota-t-il.

\- A la fin du cours, on parlera.

\- C'est hors de qu-

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche?

\- ...

\- Alors on parlera.

De là où ils étaient, c'est à dire juste derrière, Luffy et Law avaient tout entendu. Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant de hocher la tête. Cette cicatrice, il n'a pas pu se la faire tout seul. Bonney pourra peut-être les faire avancer dans leur petite enquête en questionnant Kidd.

* * *

 **C'est la fin! Le prochain aura sûrement un petit peu de retard je m'excuse :3 Sur ce, bonne journée :D**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapitre 6: Confrontation

**Voici la suite de Secrets pour vous, mesdames et messieurs!**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes!**

 **Bloomy: Merci beaucoup! Franchement, les personnalités et caractères des personnages dans One Piece sont très particulières et c'est pour ça qu'on les aimes!**

 **Allys: Oui, je suis très inspirée il faut dire! Le chapitre a pas trop tardé normalement :3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Law, Luffy, Zoro et Bonney étaient à la cantine. Ils débattaient sur la possible existence des dragons. D'après Luffy, ils existent si Chopper, le renne a la capacité de parler, alors des créatures volantes et crachant du feu se cachent quelque part dans ce monde. Zoro préfère garder les pieds sur terre et affirmer que tant que personne n'en a vu, ils n'existent pas.

"Moi, j'me demande quel goût ça a…

Ils tournèrent la tête et fixèrent la fille aux cheveux roses.

\- C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, Jew' ? Lui dit Law.

\- Beh ouais, répondit-elle en entamant son hâchis parmentier.

\- Moi aussi… Ça doit être délicieux… Commenta Luffy.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles… Marmonna Law qui se servit à boire.

\- Traffy, tu fais que boire, tu vas finir par te pisser d'ssus, s'exclama Zoro.

\- J'ai pas faim, j'ai soif, alors j'bois.

\- Ouais ouais, au fait les gars-

BAM.

Bonney venait de frapper Zoro à la tête. Une magnifique petite bosse rose avec trois poils poussa sur le crâne du vert qui gémit.

\- Respecte moi, s'pèce d'algue ! Hurla-t-elle avant de reprendre son repas.

\- Barbapapa de merde, cracha Zoro avant de reprendre, Mihawk m'a déchiqueté un de mes t-shirts préférés l'autre jour… Je vais m'en racheter un autre demain, y a qui qui veux v'nir avec moi ?

Law tilta.

\- Okey, ça, ça veux dire que Traffy veut s'ramener ! Rigola l'épéiste en voyant la réaction de Law.

\- Bien sûr que je viens ! Il y a un des employés d'un magasin que je soupçonne !

\- Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent le trio.

\- Ouais… Fais chier, j'devais aller chez Drake demain pour réviser le contrôle d'SVT de jeudi…

\- T'auras le temps d'y aller, t'as toute l'aprèm, demain c'est mercredi ! Lui dit la rose.

\- Ouais je sais, je verrais… »

Ils finissèrent de manger et sortirent du self. Ils se séparèrent une fois dans la cour, et Law parti chercher Drake pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient devoir repousser de quelques heures, leur séance de révision. Law n'avait pas trouvé Drake et décida d'attendre la reprise des cours pour le tenir au courant.

Pendant le cours de musique, Law se retourna pour lui parler : Drake était juste derrière lui, de plus, ce n'était pas très compliquer de communiquer dans un cours ou le prof braille tout le temps.

"Dray' ?!

\- Hm ? Grogna le dinosaure, à moitié endormi.

\- C'est toujours ok pour demain ?

\- Beh ouais…

\- J'voulais te dire que j'aurais sûrement du retard !

\- Ah, tant mieux, j'avais un truc à régler chez Apoo.

\- Bien ! On se verra mercredi alors !

\- Au fait, Law !

\- Quoi ?

\- L'autre fou de Cavendish fait une soirée samedi, il a dit qu'on pouvait amener du monde.

\- Ah, et y'aura qui ?

\- Hm…

Drake posa sa main sur son menton et prit la position du type qui réfléchis. Il balaya la classe des yeux.

\- Luffy, Bonney, Ace, Robin, Kidd, Perona, Apoo, Viola, Hanckok, Moi et après je sais pas. D'autres types de sa classe sûrement…

\- Ouais, j'verrais. Il habite au centre, c'est ça ?

\- Ouep.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, Dray.

\- T'en fais pas. »

Ils se chequèrent. Law apprécie vraiment le dinosaure. C'est un type posé, calme, tranquille, intelligent, fort et ouvert d'esprit. Si il devait réviser avec quelqu'un d'autre mercredi, il aurait sûrement annulé. Mais il ne manque pas une occasion de passer du temps avec lui. Law se tourna sur le côté et se mit à regarder Kidd. Il avait repris des couleurs. Il avait un certain charme, ce flambeau. Peut-être son air de dur à cuir.

"Ohé, flambeau ! Chuchota Law.

\- Gné ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Grommela Kidd qui se retourna.

\- 'paraît que tu vas à la soirée de Cabagge !

\- Bouais… Kidd bailla, t'y vas toi aussi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Content de le savoir.

\- Ouais…

Kidd était froid. Pas étonnant, après leur petite conversation de l'autre jour, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit rose entre les deux jeunes étudiants. Law soupira avant de regarder Luffy, qui somnolait à l'autre bout de la salle. Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin d'à côté :

"Hawkins ?

\- Mouais ?

\- Tu veux pas balancer une de tes cartes sur la tronche de Mugiwara ?

\- Soudaine envie de faire chier le monde, Law ?

\- J'me fais chier.

\- Pas de problèmes.

Basil tendit une de ses cartes à Law. Law lança la carte comme un shuriken sur la tête du chapeau de paille. Basil lança la sienne dans les cheveux de Kidd. Les deux victimes eurent la réaction attendue par le blond et son voisin.

"BORDEEEEL ! Hurla le chapeau de paille en se redressant.

Il tourna la tête, Law était grillé.

\- J'vais me venger ! Grogna le rouquin qui lança une boulette de papier sur la tête de Law.

\- 'faut pas m'chercher ! S'exclama Luffy qui lança une gomme sur Hawkins qui l'évita.

Ce fut Hancock qui se prit la gomme. Elle se redressa et hurla à son tour.

Au final, Law avait déclenché une véritable guerre au sein de la classe. Les gens lançaient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, stylo, gomme, règle, papier, crayons…

Jusqu'au moment ou tout le monde, sauf Law s'endormit. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Hawkins s'était assoupit sans même que le brun s'en aperçoive. Pareil pour Luffy, Hancock et tous les autres. Law tourna la tête et chercha son professeur du regard.

"Je les ais endormi.

Law se retourna. Il se pétrifia. Brook, le professeur, avait son visage si près du sien… C'était un squelette. Il faisait vraiment, vraiment peur.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ça va pour cette fois Law. Mais juste pour cette fois.

\- Oui... »

* * *

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"C'EST LA LIBERATION !

Luffy gigotait dans tous les sens. Il adorait le mercredi après le sport, ils allaient toujours faire quelque chose entre amis. En général, soit il mangeait au restaurant, soit ils passaient l'après midi au parc. Aujourd'hui, ils vont au centre commercial. Zoro, Bonney, Luffy et Law étaient devant le lycée et Bonney avait du retard : elle devait parler à Kidd. Après quinze minutes d'attente, la rose se montra enfin… accompagné du flambeau.

"T'en a mis du temps, Jew' ! Grogna Luffy qui était affamé.

\- Désolée ! J'ai demandé à Kidd si il voulait se joindre à nous ! S'exclama la rose.

\- Bien sûr ! On y va ! J'ai appelé la pizzeria y a deux minutes, quand on sera arrivé, les pizzas seront prêtes, explica Zoro.

\- Bon on y va, dit Law.

\- C'est génial que tu viennes, flambeau !

\- Ouep ! S'exclama Kidd qui sourit à Luffy.

\- Aller ! Que tout le monde me suive !

Zoro partit en direction du nord. Law soupira avant d'attraper le vert par les cheveux.

\- Le centre commercial est dans le quartier sud, imbécile ! Grogna celui-ci.

\- Enfoiré ! J'le savais ! Hurla Zoro.

L'épéiste se mit à la poursuite du brun qui avait prit de l'avance. Bonney essayait de les ralentir, au cas où Zoro perdrait la trace de Law, et donc, qu'il disparaisse. Luffy et Kidd marchaient derrière,e t Luffy rigolait à gorge déployée.

\- Quel crétin !

\- C'est toujours comme ça, entre eux ? Demanda Kidd en regardant Bonney s'éloigner.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Law et Zoro…

\- Ils se connaissent depuis super longtemps ! Ils se taquinent tout le temps, mais au fond tout le monde sait qu'ils s'apprécient un peu trop, ricana le chapeau de paille.

\- Comment ça, un peu trop ?

\- Beh dès qu'il en a l'occasion Zoro baise Law, et Law beh il aime ça, on va pas les en empêcher !

Kidd eut un rictus et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Law couche avec combien de personnes ? Grogna le rouquin.

\- Law a couché avec pas mal de monde, rigola Luffy.

\- Comme qui ?

\- J'sais pas moi. En tout cas, ce que je sais bien, c'est que Traffy n'est jamais tombé réellement amoureux, expliqua Luffy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Merde, Bonney a disparu ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, si ils ont perdu Zoro, on passera l'aprèm à le chercher et j'ai pas envie !

\- Ouais ! »

Luffy et Kidd se mirent à courir en direction du centre commercial. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Zoro et Law étaient sur le parking, assis par terre et Bonney était en train de leur crier dessus. Ils avaient tous les deux la joues droite toute rouge. Bonney les a giflé. Ça n'étonne personne.

"Bon on va manger ? J'meurs de faim ! Hurla Luffy.

\- Ouais ouais, grogna Zoro en se levant.

\- On y go ! » S'exclama Bonney.

Ils entrèrent dans l'énorme centre commercial qu'était celui de Jovia. Ils traversèrent celui ci, en direction de la pizzera où Zoro avait commandé. Ils prirent une table et furent servis dès qu'ils furent arrivés. A eux 5, ils avaient mangé plus d'une dizaine de pizzas. Zoro en avait eut pour plus de 12 000 Berrys, alors, ils décidèrent de partager et chacun paya sa part. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils quittèrent la pizzeria.

"Bon, moi j'dois aller m'acheter des t-shirts. Je me rends là bas. Qui viens ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Moi !

\- Moi !

\- Bien avec Law et Kidd on va dans celui là. Vous allez où vous ?

\- Sabo veut que je lui achète un jeu. J'vais me rendre au magasin de jeux vidéos, expliqua Luffy.

\- J'te suis ! S'exclama Bonney.

\- On se donne rendez-vous ici dans une heure ? Demanda Law en regardant sur son téléphone.

\- Pas de soucis ! » Dit Bonney.

Ils se séparèrent. Zoro partit dans la direction opposée Law l'attrapa par les cheveux et le poussa en arrière en lui gueulant que le magasin de vêtements était dans l'autre sens. Kidd rigolait face à cette scène. Law et Zoro sont vraiment des gignols.

Ils entrèrent. Ils furent gentillement accueils par l'un des employés c'était Cavendish. Law et Kidd le saluèrent tandis que Zoro était déjà parti à la recherche de t-shirts. Cavendish, Law et Kidd parlaient de la future soirée de blond.

"J'vous laisse deux minutes, je vais voir si l'autre tête d'algue a besoin d'aide, s'exclama Kidd.

\- Ok !

\- Il a l'air gentil, le nouveau, commenta le blond en regardant le rouquin partir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as invité ?

\- J'invite qui je veux, déjà.

\- Ouais ouais fais ce que tu veux. Au fait !

\- hm ?

\- T'es pas le seul employé blond ici, j'me trompe ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Y a Dellinger avec mo-

\- Ah oui ? Ou est-il ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend, Law ? Il t'as tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? Moi j'le trouve vraiment laid, ce type...

\- J'veux pas le sauter ! J'veux juste savoir un truc !

Cavendish soupira.

\- Il doit être dans le rayon basic.

\- Merci ! »

Law disparut dans les rayons. Le rayon basic… Mais c'est le rayon où sont censés être Kidd et Zoro, non ? Law entendait une voix. Il la reconnut : c'était celle de Dellinger. Le brun s'accroupit et poussa légèrement les jeans qui étaient pendus. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le trou qu'il venait de créer en poussant les vêtements sur le côté et aperçut Dellinger, ainsi que… Kidd ? Il était de dos, mais Law l'avait reconnu grâce à ses cheveux d'un rouge unique. Le jeune étudiant fronça les sourcils et s'attarda sur les paroles de l'employé qui avait les yeux… rouges ?

"Mais que vois-je… Eustass Captain Kidd, c'est ça ? Ghihihihi ! C'est toi le nouvel esclave du jeune maître ?!

\- T'es qui toi ? Lâche moi tu veux ! Grommela Kidd.

\- Non ! Tant que je te tiens, tu ne peux pas t'en aller, mon grand !

Law comprit : le blond tenait Kidd par son pull. Si le rouquin se défendait, il se ferait manger, c'est sûr ! Dellinger est un type trop dangereux.

\- Le jeune maître de cherche partout ! Il voulait savoir si tu avais réussis a capturer Law !

Le concerné sursauta. Il recula légèrement et serra les dents. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Dellinger est bien un des sous-fifres de Joker, puisqu'il l'appelle par son surnom. Mais pourquoi Kidd doit capturer Law ?

\- J'refuse de faire du mal à Law ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui le jeune maître ?! Grogna Kidd.

\- Ohohoh ! Mais tu le connais ! Il a fait couler ton sang… La dernière fois… Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Law recula encore plus. Il se leva.

\- Ton sang à l'air tellement… Appétissant…

\- Lâche moi, enfoiré !

\- Oh mais que vois-je ? La cicatrice de la croix ? Il te l'a faite ?

\- Putaiiin !

Le blond posa son doigt sur la cicatrice de Kidd. Effectivement, elle avait la forme d'une petite croix. Il fit glisser son doigt jusque sur la joue du rouquin et enfonça son ongle dans celle ci. Kidd grogna de douleur.

\- Dégage… Je vais te tuer… Marmonna le roux.

\- Ahaha ! Que dis-tu ? Tu cro-

BAM.

Dellinger s'était reçu une droite.

\- Law ?! S'exclama Kidd.

\- Dellinger ! C'est moi qui vais te tuer !

Le blond s'étala par terre, et Law en profita pour l'immobiliser en s'asseyant sur lui. Il l'étrangla avant de poursuivre :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'allais lui faire, hein ?

\- Rien du tout, oh mais ! C'est toi, Law ? Gloussa Dellinger.

\- Law, laisse le ! Si on nous vois, on pourrait nous foutre en prison ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le brun grogna avant de le frapper une seconde fois. Puis une troisième fois.

\- Room ! Fainting * !

Dellinger ne bougeait plus. Law venait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire en lui faisant perdre conscience. Il ordonna à Kidd de quitter le centre commercial le plus vite possible.

\- Les gars ! J'ai finit ! Hurla Zoro.

\- Bien ! Zoro, on s'casse ! Lui dit Law, à l'entrée du magasin.

\- Hein ?

\- On t'expliquera en chemin ! »

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé! Reviews? Je répond à tout :3**


	7. Chapitre 7: La cage à oiseaux

**Bonjour à tous! Excusez-moi pour le retard... J'ai un million d'excuses, mais on s'en fou de ma vie. Bref. Je vous présente le chapitre 7, intitulé: La Cage à Oiseaux.**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Law ferma la porte de son appartement. Il tourna la clé en soupirant. Il ne sera jamais tranquille. Ce satané Joker… Il ne le laissera jamais en paix. Il jeta son manteau sur le canapé avant de s'affaler sur celui-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone. Il avait un message :

"Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je vais trouver une solution. »

C'était lui. C'était Kidd. Law lui avait donné son numéro en rentrant du centre commercial tout à l'heure. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils feraient équipe. Kidd n'est pas un méchant, c'est une des nombreuses victimes de ce satané flamant rose boiteux. Law avait beaucoup réfléchi il savait que le rouquin n'allait pas lui cracher toute la vérité, comme ça, en un seul morceaux. A cause de cet enfoiré de Joker, Kidd avait vécu un sorte de traumatisme. Il vivait un peu dans la peur. Joker le menaçait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de communiquer avec lui. Tout ça, parce qu'apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kidd et Law…

Le brun tilta.

Il s'en souviens…

 _Flashback_

" _Ohé tu devrais pas autant forcer sur la bouteille, Traffy !_

 _\- Me donnes pas d'ordres, sabreur de merde !_

 _\- Zoro a raison, du devrais faire attention._

 _\- J'en ai marre, laissez moi !_

 _Ils étaient assis dans une capsule d'un bar dont l'oncle de Sabo était le patron. C'était l'anniversaire de Nami, le 6 juillet. La rousse avait invité plus de la moitié des gens du lycée, et le bar était bondé à l'heure qu'il était. Dans la capsule, il y avait Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Sanji et Vivi. Tous étaient inquiets pour Law : il était contrarié et personne ne savait pourquoi. Alors, le brun s'était mis à enchaîner verre sur verre, sans faire attention. Le chapeau de paille lui conseilla d'aller prendre l'air, ce que fit le brun. Il se leva et se fraya un chemin dans l'énorme foule de gens qui peuplait la piste de danse. Un fois dehors, un soupira longuement et se mit à marcher. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de respirer. Il était contrarié. Il ne sait même plus plus pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est à cause de quelqu'un. Zoro peut-être ? Non._

 _Bref._

 _Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en direction du parc, il sentit une force phénoménale qui l'entraîna vers une ruelle sombre. Il n'était pas en état de se défendre, sa tête tournait et il finit par hurler :_

" _LACHES MOI PUTAIN ! T'ES QUI ? »_

 _Pas de réponse. On lui avait lâché le bras. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une quelconque présence._

 _\- Alors, Law, on a grandit à ce que je vois…_

 _Il reconnut la voix. Il se tourna et aperçut une ombre à l'entrée de la ruelle. Pas de doutes._

 _\- Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

 _\- Joker m'a envoyé… Je vais profiter du fait que tu es saoûl pour te tuer…_

 _\- Me tuer ? Beh vas-y, y a pas de soucis !_

 _\- Ohohoh ! Tu te montres coopératif pour une fois, gamin de merde !_

 _\- Ça m'étonnerais que Joker veuilles ma mort vois-tu ! Cracha Law._

 _\- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux di- Arrgh !_

 _Le dit Bellamy avait attrapé Law par le cou et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Il serrait de plus en plus sa prise tout en maronnant toutes sortes de menaces envers le brun qui peinait à se défendre._

 _\- T'es de pire en pire, dit moi… grogna son agresseur en le soulevant un peu plus._

 _Law ne touchait plus le sol et ses bras, qui jusque là tenaient celui de Bellamy, tombèrent. Il n'avait plus de force et Bellamy était en train de l'étrangler jusqu'à la mort. Alors qu'il commençait à voir flou et que sa respiration se faisait rare, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Bellamy lâcha prise. Dans la pénombre, le brun n'avait rien vu, mais il en conclut que Bellamy s'était prit une droite, une belle droite. Law s'écrasa par terre et tousse à en cracher ses boyaux. Il posa son dos contre le mur et leva la tête pour analyser la situation. Il entendait Bellamy gémir de douleur : il se faisait frapper. Law tourna la tête vers son agresseur : il y avait un homme à califourchon sur celui-ci, qui se déchaînait sur sa figure. Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux : de qui s'agissait-il ? Zoro ? Luffy ?_

 _Le silence s'installa. L'homme se leva et s'approcha de Law qui se mit sur ses gardes. C'est pas vrai. Il lui tendait la main. Law accepta et il l'aida à se lever. Une fois debout, Law manqua de s'évanouir. C'était lui, l'homme de tout à l'heure. Il ne voyait que la moitié de son visage à cause du peu de lumière que prodiguait la lune. Mais il l'avait reconnu. Ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux rouges écarlates, son regard si attirant et son sourire… mystérieux._

" _T'as rien ? Lui demanda l'homme aux yeux dorés._

 _\- Non, ça va, merci, marmonna Law._

 _\- C'est qui ce type ?_

 _\- D'abord, toi t'es qui ?_

 _Le roux fronça ses sourcils invisibles._

 _\- J'suis Eustass Kidd. Et toi ?_

 _\- Trafalgar Law… Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais il me semble que… Dans les toilettes tout à l'heure…_

 _\- Oui, c'était bien moi…_

 _\- Tu…_

 _\- Il est pas mort. Mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ai bien mal…_

 _\- Merci…_

 _\- J'te laisse. J'ai à faire._

 _\- Comment ça tu t'en vas ?!_

 _\- T'es grand, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul nan ?_

 _\- Pfeuh. T'façon, j'ai pas besoin de toi._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra. »_

 _Law sursauta. Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par « c'est ce qu'on verra » ? Attendez, Law n'a besoin de personne._

 _Il regardait le rouquin s'en aller, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la hyène (=Bellamy) qui agonisait sur le sol. Law lui cracha dessus en le maudissant, avant de se résigner à retourner auprès de Luffy et les autres, pour éviter toute autre conflit…_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Il transpirait. Ses mains chaudes posées de part et d'autre de sa tête étaient moites et le bout de ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et ses yeux lui piquaient légèrement. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier quelque chose d'aussi crucial, d'aussi important ? Tout avait un sens, maintenant. Law aurait du achever Bellamy. C'est parce que cet enfoiré est encore vivant que Joker sait que c'est Kidd qui l'avait battu.

Boum.

Il avait frappé dans le mur et avait fissuré celui-ci. Il respirait fort et ses sourcils froncés illustraient bien sa colère noire et profonde. Il se maudissait. C'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. Il se rassit sur son canapé et attrapa son téléphone :

"J'ai la solution", avait-il envoyé au rouquin en guise de réponse.

Il avait une petite idée en tête. C'est en attendant la réponse de Kidd que le brun s'assoupit.

"Ohé ! Tu vas bien ?!

Il grogna avant de se retourner.

\- C'est pas le moment là !

Il souffla.

\- Law !

Il reconnut la voix. Il se retourna brusquement et ouvrit les yeux.

Oh merde.

Drake.

\- Ça fait 2 heures que je t'attend frère !

\- Dray' ! J'suis désolé ! S'exclama Law en se levant du canapé.

\- C'est pas très grave, pour moi, en tout cas !

\- Mais… Comment t'as fait pour rentrer d'abord ?

\- Ta porte est ouverte ! Heureusement que c'est moi, sinon tu te serais fait kidnapper mon pauvre ! Ironisa le dinosaure.

\- Ouais, heureusement… marmonna Law.

\- Bon, aller, on va commencer !

\- Ouais ! »

Drake ferma le porte d'entrée et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que Law revienne avec ses affaires d'SVT. Il fois revenu, Law s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Ils déballèrent leurs affaires sur la petite table basse du salon et commencèrent à réviser le chapitre sur «La composition de l'eau et celle des mangeurs de fruit du démon». Law trouvait ce chapitre particulièrement intéressant, c'est vrai, c'est quelque chose qui le concerne et dont il a besoin de savoir. Mais c'est quand même très compliqué de comprendre comment ça se fait que les utilisateurs de fruit du démon et l'eau de mer sont incompatibles, à un tel point que ceux-ci coulent comme des enclumes une fois dans la mer. C'est quelque chose de très difficile et certains sont restés sur la théorie que ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon ont été maudits par le roi des mers.

Law écrivait à Kidd pendant que son camarade lui posait des questions. Drake se lassa vite du comportement de Law et lui enleva son téléphone des mains.

"Ohé Dray' !

\- Law, on révise là !

\- Mais j-

\- Pas de mais ! Je sais que t'es balèze en sciences mais c'est pas une excuse !

Law baissa les yeux. Drake était vraiment énervé. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard gris brouillard dans les orbes bleus océan du dinosaure.

\- Drake ?

\- Hm ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Le terme « Joker » ne te dit rien ?

L'homme aux yeux bleus fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans ses cours avant de répondre :

\- Cet homme, il est à l'origine de la mort de mon père.

Il fut profondément choqué. Il gloussa, sans quitter son ami du regard. Drake avait les yeux vides et croisa les bras avant de poursuivre :

\- Tu connais ce type ?

\- Ouais… Il m'en veut.

\- T'en vouloir ?

\- J'étais sous ses ordres il y a encore cinq ans. Mais dit-moi, pourquoi aurait-il tué ton père ?

\- C'était un trafiquant de fruits du démon. Même si mon père commettait des actes illégaux et qu'il était violent avec moi, je lui doit tout. Ma vie, ma force.

\- Attend… Quand-est ce que ton père…

\- Il y a cinq ans. Sur l'île Minion.

Law inspira, puis soupira longuement : est-ce un signe du destin ? Lui et Drake étaient étrangement liés. Le jour où le père de Drake est mort est aussi le jour où _lui aussi_ est mort et le jour où Law avait définitivement trahi Joker et s'était enfui.

\- J'ai été trouvé et pris en charge par la Marine.

\- Alors c'était toi, le petit garçon…

Law se retenait : il avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

\- Depuis, je tiens absolument à faire mordre la poussière à ce foutu Joker. Ça fait maintenant deux mois qu'il me menace pour que je rentre dans son organisation.

\- Attend ?! T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Si.

\- Drake, c'est génial !

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'explique…

\- Tu le fera demain ! J'ai entraînement ce soir…

\- D'accord. On se voit demain à table, je te dirais tout.

\- D'acc ! »

Drake se leva et donna l'accolade à son ami. Une fois Drake partit, Law fondit en larmes au bord de sa fenêtre: son plan allait plus que fonctionner c'est certain. Il avait Kidd et Drake maintenant. Ils allaient faire la peau à Joker c'est sûr. Il ne lui reste qu'à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kidd _ce soir là_ et il aura toutes les cartes en main.

* * *

Law griffonnait sur son cahier en attendant que l'heure passe. Anglais. Franchement, ce cours ne lui sert strictement à rien. Trafalgar Law. Ce nom est purement anglais. Conclusion ? Law est anglais. L'anglais est sa langue maternelle. Il parle limite mieux anglais que français. De plus, les erreurs monstrueuses que commet Mr. Tamago*, avec son faux accent, le met intérieurement hors de lui. Law soupira longuement avant de se rabattre sur sa chaise et croiser les bras. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Zoro. Les cours de langues, anglais, espagnol et japonais, sont différents des autres cours. Les classes sont en fait des groupes de plusieurs classes du même niveau. Dans le groupe de Law, il y a des classes de premières différentes, dont celle de Zoro. Les tables sont alignées et le brun s'était retrouvé entre le vert et…

Sanji.

Ces deux là ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture et personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Bien sûr, il fallait que Law tombe pile poil entre les deux, c'est une évidence.

Bref.

"Drake mange avec nous ce midi, chuchota Law à Zoro, qui roupillait.

\- Hmf… grogna Zoro.

\- Il connaît Joker, souffla Law, le plus inaudible possible.

\- Gné ? Marmonna Zoro en ouvrant un œil.

La sonnerie sonna.

\- On se voit à 11h !

\- Ouep ! »

Law prit ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre Luffy avec qui il était au prochain cours. Il lui avait raconté toute son histoire et celle de Drake, et le fait qu'ils étaient étrangement liés. Il lui avait aussi expliqué son plan et que Drake sera un atout pour faire tomber Joker.

* * *

"En fait, le véritable nom de Joker est : _Don Quichotte Doflamingo._ »

Law, Luffy, Zoro, Bonney et Kidd le fixaient comme si il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre. Drake l'avait dit. Maintenant ils en sont sûrs, Doflamingo est Joker. Law le savait déjà, bien sûr, mais ses souvenirs étaient devenus de plus en plus flous ces dernières années et il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire le lien entre son passé et le flamant rose. Drake était comme un ange tombé du ciel. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant et jamais il n'aurait cru que Drake avait eut un passé aussi sombre.

"Mon père était un grand pirate, trafiquant de fruits du démon. Celui que j'ai mangé est considéré comme le fruit le plus rare qu'il existe. A l'époque, ce fruit était considéré comme son plus grand trésor, mais je l'ai mangé par erreur…

\- Zoan Antique… marmonna Zoro entre deux bouchées.

\- Ton père était un criminel ? Questionna Bonney, la bouche pleine.

\- Exactement. Depuis que j'avais mangé le fruit, il était devenu plus violent avec moi. Je le comprenais, de plus, il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il aimait boire et négocier. C'était un ancien Marine et était l'un des hommes les plus recherché de son vivant… continua Drake.

\- Doflamingo l'a tué pour récupérer un des fruits du démon que ton père avait en sa possession ? Demanda Kidd.

\- Pas exactement. Mon père possédait ce que les pirates de la Don Quichotte family appelaient « le fruit du démon ultime ». Mon père avait donné rendez-vous à Joker sur l'île Minion il y a ans, pour faire un échange : le fruit du démon contre une somme exorbitante de Berrys. Mais le fruit a été volé.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Alors que j'étais avec des hommes de mon père, en dehors du bâtiment d'échange, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, de jamais vu. Il y avait des espèces de fils dans le ciel et en deux temps trois mouvements, je me retrouvais séparé des hommes de mon père. Les fils s'étaient plantés dans le sol et l'île était devenue une véritable prison… Une…

\- Cage à oiseaux, coupa Law.

\- Une cage à oiseaux… » répéta Drake.

* * *

 **Fini! Au prochain chapitre, normalement, Law et ses amis passeront à l'action!**

 ***Tamago: Il s'agit du prof d'anglais. Dans One Piece c'est un des membres de l'équipage de Big Mom, il a l'accent anglais.**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée!**


	8. Chapitre 8: Confessions

**Bonjour bonjour! Comme promis, voilà la suite de "Secrets"! Ce chapitre se nomme "Confessions". Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

 **Note:** _Attention! Spoilers concernant le passé le Law!_

* * *

Law serra la main de son ami avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il monta les marches pour se rendre à son étage et s'arrêta en plein milieu. Il sentait quelque chose. Une odeur particulière. Il se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à chez lui et comme il s'en doutait, Kidd était au seuil de sa porte, les bras croisé et le regard vide.

"Ohé Kidd, tu… ? Demanda Law, perdu.

\- J'aimerais te parler, steuplait, ronronna le roux en levant les yeux pour regarder le brun.

\- Ok, mais à l'intérieur.

\- D'accord... »

Kidd se poussa et Law ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Ils entrèrent.

"J'te sers à boire ? Demanda Law en fermant la porte.

\- Juste de l'eau, merci Law. (vieux jeu de mot, jugez pas.)

\- Ok je vais chercher ça, assied toi, met-toi à l'aise. »

Kidd acquiesça et Law partit faire un tour dans la cuisine histoire de prendre de quoi boire et grignoter. Une fois revenu, il posa le tout sur la petite table du salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé sur lequel Kidd était assis.

"Dit-moi, commença le brun en se servant à boire.

\- J'vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu devrais me laisser m'occuper du cas de Joker, Law.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- C'est moi qui ferais la peau à ce sale type.

Law bu une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Kidd. J'ai établi un plan. On en reparlera lundi.

\- Ça me fais chier tout ça, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que ce type à bien pu te faire…

\- Je vais te le dire. En fait, je suis surdoué en SVT, dans la médecine en particulier. Mon père était l'un des plus grand médecins du monde et m'a appris la plupart des choses qu'il savait.

\- Hm…

\- Je viens de la ville blanche, Flevance.

\- La ville blanche ? La ville touchée par le machin-truc qui-

\- Le Gouvernement a tué tous les habitants de la ville, mes parents ne font pas l'exception. Ni ma sœur. Ni mes amis. Mais j'ai survécu et j'ai réussis à m'échapper de la ville.

\- C'est pas vrai ? Mais Law, cette maladie est censée être mortelle ! Pourquoi… Comment…

\- Après avoir erré pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai finit par trouver Joker et ses hommes. Je leur ai demandé d'intégrer leur famille. Il a accepté et m'a dit qu'il m'entraînerai, en attendant de chercher un remède.

\- Tu l'as donc trouvé, ce remède ?

\- Effectivement. Le petit frère biologique de Joker, qu'on surnommait Corazon, m'a aidé à trouver ce remède. On a quitté la famille pendant plusieurs mois et on a finalement trouver un espoir mon fruit du démon.

\- J'ai compris. C'est vous qui avez volé le fruit du démon sur l'île Minion aux hommes du père de Drake ?

\- T'es plutôt intelligent.

\- Et ce Corazon, qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Hein ?!

Law baissa les yeux et posa son verra qu'il avait vidé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Corazon a disparu. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort.

\- Joker n'aurait pas tué son petit frère, si ?! S'exclama Kidd.

\- J'ai bien peur que si…

\- Il te poursuit car tu as mangé le fruit ? Mais qu'est ce que ton fruit à de si spécial ?!

\- Je suis capable de donner l'immortalité à quelqu'un, au prix de ma propre vie.

\- Je vois, Joker veut que tu le rendre immortel ?

\- C'est ça. »

Kidd soupira. Il avait eu sa dose d'infos pour la journée. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.

"Ca te dit d'aller au parc vite-fais ?

\- A cette heure là ?

\- Beh ouais.

\- D'accord »

Ils sortirent de l'appartement de Law. Ils se rendirent au parc le plus proche et entamèrent une petite promenade de santé. Afin d'apaiser les tensions, Kidd commença à parler de sa « carrière » de basketteur amateur. A vrai dire, il n'était pas si amateur que ça, puisqu'il manie le ballon depuis l'âge de 6 ans, et que ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il joue au Basket. Law l'écoutait parler : ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ce que le rouquin lui racontait, au contraire. C'est parce que ça lui faisait un bien fou d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne, celle qui blablater constamment dans son esprit, cette espère de conscience qui le rendait fou. La voix rauque et douce du captain l'apaisait et il ferma doucement les yeux, écoutant plus attentivement ce que le roux lui racontait.

« Et toi ? Parle moi un peu de toi, Law. »

Le brun leva subitement la tête et plongea son regard gris clair dans les orbes dorées de son camarade.

« Je… Je sais pas trop quoi te dire…

\- Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ? Je sais pas, tu ne pratiques pas de sport ?

\- Non… Je faisais du handball quand j'étais petit. Mais j'ai tout laissé tombé pour ne me concentrer que sur la médecine. J'aimerai être chirurgien plus tard. Avoir le pouvoir de soigner les gens est mon rêve le plus cher.

\- Wow… T'es un beau parleur, dis moi. Et qu'est ce que tu aimes d'autre ?

\- Pas grand-chose…

\- Dis moi Law… Maintenant que tu as perdu ta famille, qui est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?

Le brun baissa la tête et soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cela. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, il releva la tête et fixa les étoiles.

\- Luffy.

Le roux sourit, avant de regarder les étoiles à son tour.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Law.

\- Mon frère.

\- Tu as un frère ? C'est qui ?

\- Iceberg*.

Law tourna brusquement la tête afin de regarder le roux. Il était profondément choqué. Iceberg, ou « le glaçon » le frère de Kidd ? C'est une blague ? Ce sont les opposés ! Mis à part les lèvres quasi-rouges et les yeux clairs, ces deux là sont complètement différents. Iceberg à les cheveux courts, rasés sur les côtés ainsi qu'une petite barbe de trois jours. Kidd est le feu, Iceberg est la glace. Comment ces deux là peuvent-être frères ?

\- Iceberg ? Répéta Law, confus.

\- Difficile à croire, non ? Ice a un an de moins que moi. Je l'ai toujours protégé. On peut être très différents physiquement, mais dans le fond, on est les mêmes.

\- Je vois…

\- Comme toi, je n'ai plus de parents. Ils se sont fait tués par des dragons célèstes et la seule personne que j'ai pu sauver est mon petit frère.

\- Le Gouvernement…

\- Dis moi, pourquoi Luffy ?

Law soupira et un sourire naquit sur son visage pâle.

\- Luffy est mon meilleur ami. Ça fait une éternité que je le connais. Je n'ai pas trouvé plus fidèle que le chapeau de paille et je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour cet imbécile.

Kidd ricana. Il est vrai que Luffy a quelque chose de spécial.

\- Il commence à faire vraiment froid. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

\- Hm... »

Ils quittèrent le parc. Après plusieurs rues et petits chemins, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Law.

« Merci Kidd… J'me sens comme allégé…

\- Y a pas d'quoi ! »

Law baissa les yeux. Kidd était en train de sourire. C'était plus qu'un sourire en coin qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, non, c'était un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées, blanches et légèrement pointues. Le brun se sentit rougir et sous la pulsion, il se poussa lui-même en avant, enlaçant le roux. Kidd haussa les sourcils avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du médecin, hésitant. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Law avait fait une telle chose, mais peu importait. Il sentait le brun trembler contre son torse. Quant à Law, lui, il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur du plus grand. Son rythme cardiaque était lent, détendu. Law ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait ses bras autour de la taille de flambeau et ses main accrochaient de plus en plus le chandail de celui-ci.

« Law ? » Marmonna Kidd, légèrement inquiet.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

« Merci... »

Law les sépara et sans plus de cérémonie, il se tourna et s'apprêta à ouvrir là porte. Mais une main lui fit se retourner. Kidd le regardait intensément. Law se senti poussé contre le rouquin, et alors que celui ci approchait dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, le brun le poussa légèrement en arrière, rétablissant la distance entre eux.

« Kidd… Je suis désolé… Je ne veux pas te causer d'autres problèmes…

\- J'comprend… Excuse moi. »

Kidd hocha la tête avant de se retourner et partir pour de bon. Law le regardait s'éloigner, se froid le fit frissonner et une larme coula de son œil jusqu'à son menton pour aller se briser sur le sol sombre et froid.

Il ouvrit, avec une violence incontrôlée, les volets blancs qui retenaient prisonnière, la lumière du jour. Law cru faire une crise cardiaque face à l'abus de blanc. Tout était blanc. Il soupira. Il neigeait.

Sur Jovia, lorsqu'il neigeait, ce n'était pas à moitié. En général, l'île était blanche pendant plusieurs semaines. La neige était tenace. Law plissa les yeux afin de mieux y voir : il devait déjà y avoir plus d'une dizaine de centimètre. Il grommela : il n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs concernant la neige. Après la disparition de Corazon, le traumatisme était tellement grand pour Law, que dès qu'il neigeait, il creusait partout à la recherche de son ami disparu. Car oui, la dernière fois qu'il a vu Corazon, c'était sur une île et il neigeait. Aujourd'hui Law a grandit et à su surmonter ce traumatisme. Mais le visage souriant de Corazon, plein de blessures et de sang, juste avant sa disparition, restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Drake était malade, Law l'avait remarqué dès qu'il avait vu le visage pâle du dinosaure. Il préféra en rire. Drake malade, n'était pas le Drake que tout le monde connaissait. Son comportement s'approchait plus de celui d'un dinosaure que celui d'un humain. Le brun aux yeux bleus détestait être malade et Law l'avait bien compris.

Une fois dans le lycée, ils se rendirent au premier cours de la journée : Mathématiques. Encore une lourde journée pour Law, qui, seulement trois semaines après les vacances de noël, saturait déjà des cours. Assis au fond à gauche - du point de vue du professeur - comme dans (presque) tous les cours. Trafalgar Law observait du coin de l'œil Eustass Kidd qui discutait avec Marco. Ils semblaient débattre sur le cours eh oui, il existe toujours des gens qui sont intéressés par les Mathématiques et qui en font des sujets de débats. Le duo était à l'autre bout de la classe, devant à droite. Kidd avait le dos contre le mur, son bras gauche sur la table et sa main droite occupée à faire tournoyer son stylo quatre couleurs. Law le regardait de loin, il était comme fasciné par le rouquin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarquer que même de loin, les canines pointues et les yeux dorés du flambeau étaient bien visibles. Law baissa les yeux et fixa sa feuille de papier. Il avait déjà finit tous les exercices que le prof avait donné. Il soupira il regrettait l'autre soir où Kidd lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Ce type a toujours été là, enfoui dans la mémoire du brun. En temps normal, Law ne se serait même pas souvenu de la couleur de cheveux de Kidd. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Depuis le jour où son regard a plongé dans les yeux dorés du captain, sa vie a été comme… chamboulée. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de relever les yeux pour regarder une dernière petite fois, le roux à l'autre bout de la classe. Ah tiens. Marco était en train d'écrire et Kidd était en train de le regarder. Ayant vu la triste expression lisible sur le visage du beau brun, Kidd lui sourit, suivit d'un bref salut de la main avant d'écrire à son tour. Law fut agréablement surpris. Tout semble s'arranger, entre-eux.

Le cours d'après était physique-chimie. Law s'assit à côté de Marco, comme d'habitude et le cours commença.

"Ohé Law, j'ai décidé de plus de te parler pendant la physique chimie… grommela l'ananas en sortant ses affaires.

\- Tu tiendras pas l'coup, t'es une vrai pipelette quand tu t'y mets ! Répondit le brun en enlevant sa veste.

\- Moi ? Non mais tu rigoles ! Je suis pas une pipe-

\- Fushichō* Marco ! Cela fait à peine cinq minutes que le cours a commencé et tu parles déjà ! Hurla Mr. Clown de son bureau.

\- Mais ! C'est pas-

\- Pas de mais ! Tu vas changer de place et aller te mettre à côté d'Ace ! Kidd, tu te mettra à la place de Marco !

\- Tu le paieras mon vieux » grommela le phoenix en prenant ses affaires

Kidd arriva et s'assit à côté de Law. Il sortit ses affaires et profitant de la légère agitation de la classe suite à cet échange de place, il chuchota :

« T'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien. T'en fais pas, répondit Law. »

Kidd le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers le devant de la classe/

« Clown va regretter d'avoir mit ces deux là ensemble, rigola le roux.

\- Tu parles... » marmonna Law.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient manipuler les couleurs. Ils possédaient différents liquides et gaz colorés qu'ils devaient afin de créer une nouvelle couleur. Il fallait dire que le domaine des couleurs n'était pas le fort de Law, ni de Kidd, vu sa tête lorsqu'il aperçut pour la première fois, un gaz de couleur rouge. Il semblai fasciné. Il avait affirmé que le rouge était sa couleur favorite, et que c'était lui qui allait manipuler ce gaz. Law préférait en rire. Kidd était vraiment… mignon… quand il manipulait en chimie. Voir ses sourcils invisibles de froncer sous les lunettes faussement transparentes et sa petite langue sortir de sa bouche quand il versait un liquide dans un autre le faisait discrètement sourire. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils travailleraient sérieusement afin d'obtenir une bonne note à la fin de la manipulation.

« N'oublie pas de mettre les unités, dit Law à Kidd.

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas ! Répondit le roux qui écrivait son compte rendu.

Le se retint d'exploser de rire. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de son camarade. Ce qui fut un échec.

\- Ohé Law, qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Kidd, confus.

\- Pff.. Tu t'en est foutu partout… marmonna Law, la main sur la bouche.

\- Hein ? Mais arrête de te moquer de moi et aide moi plutôt ! Grommela Kidd en se redressant.

\- Oui oui… Attend bouge pas, j'm'en charge…

\- Dépêche-toi… Je vais passer pour un con là… »

Law se leva et prit un bout de sopalin. Il posa une de ses main sur le côté du visage du roux et avec l'autre, qui tenait le bout de papier, il essuya la tâche verte présente sur la joue du flambeau. Law se retenait toujours de rire. Kidd rougit a la vue du beau visage souriant du brun, là, en face de lui. Il sourit à son tour.

Devra-t-il s'éloigner de lui encore une fois, afin de le protéger ? Non. Joker ne se mettra plus entre eux, désormais. Kidd connaissait beaucoup mieux Law maintenant. Et même si il avait du mal a se l'avouer, pour Kidd, Law prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie aujourd'hui.

* * *

 ***Iceberg: cherche sur internet, tu verra de quel personnage de One Piece il s'agit. Kidd et Iceberg ne sont pas frère dans le manga.**

 ***Fushichō Marco: Qui signifie littéralement "Marco le phénix".**

 **Voilà! Le chapitre est terminé! Si ça t'a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs), tu peux laisser une petite review ça me ferait super plaisir! :3**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée!**


	9. Chapitre 9: Attention

**Bonjour! Voilà pour vous le chapitre 9 de Secrets intitulé: "Attention". Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Effectivement ! Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de faire bouger les choses entre Law et Kidd ! Et pour ce qui est de la relation « d'avant » entre nos deux personnages, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! C'est quelque chose que tu découvriras au fil de l'histoire avec des flashback. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on saura tout !

* * *

Il avait froid. La neige, c'était vraiment pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il la sentait craquer sous ses pied, comme si il était constamment en train d'écraser, de briser quelque chose. Law soupira. Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui, se préparer pour la soirée de Cavendish et passer du bon temps entre amis. Une fois rentré chez lui, il déposa son sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine avant de s'affaler sur son canapé. Il alluma la télé et regarda la premier truc sur lequel il tomba. C'était un reportage sur les éléments. Le feu, l'eau, le vent, la terre, tout ces trucs là. Il soupira. Il devait dormir si il voulait être en forme pour ce soir.

 _Toc toc toc._

Le bruit d'un soupir.

 _Toc toc._

Un gémissement.

 _Toc toc toc toc._

Un frisson.

 _BOUM._

« OHE TRAFFY ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ?! »

Law sursauta, avalant l'air qu'il faut pour remplir ses poumons et le recracher aussitôt. Un posa une main sur son cœur avant de tourner la tête en direction de la source de ce vacarme. C'était Luffy : il était là, devant sa fenêtre qu'il venait d'exploser. Le chapeau de paille était rouge de gêne et son visage était crispé. Law mit quelques seconde avant de comprendre la situation et se leva, soupirant. Il marchait doucement, en direction de sa fenêtre où Luffy était toujours pendu. Il leva la tête et son regard noir de colère fit trembler son camarade.

« Ohé Luffy… Qu'est ce que tu fous, à 20 mètres du sol, pendu, devant ma fenêtre explosée ? Grogna Law.

\- Désolé… Marmonna Luffy, tu sais, c'est l'heure d'aller chez cabbagge…

\- Ma putain de fenêtre…

Il avait étiré son bras afin de pouvoir se tenir suspendu. Il posa ses pied sur le mur et recula légèrement en voyant de la fumée émaner du corps de Law. Il était fou de rage.

\- Ohé, attends ! J'ai pas fais exprès j'te jure ! J'ai juste toqué et la fenêtre s'est bri-

\- Dans cinq minutes j'suis prêt. Jusque là, je veux pas voir ta tête, compris ?!

\- Hm ! »

Luffy disparu. Law soupira avant de fermer le volet. Ses économies du mois allaient passer dans une misérable fenêtre. Tant pis. C'était Luffy. Si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sûrement subit le même sort que la fenêtre. Law se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait moins de cernes que d'habitude. En même temps, il passait son temps à dormir.

« T'es prêt ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- On y va alors ! »

Luffy et Law entrèrent dans la voiture d'Ace avant de partir, direction le centre-ville où vivait Cavendish.

Le blond leur ouvrit la porte. Ils se serrèrent la main avant d'entrer. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Luffy s'était précipité dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Ace.

« Où est Sabo ? Demanda Law à Ace avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

\- Il est là bas. Il est arrivé avant nous!

\- Je vois…

Law balaya la pièce du regard. Il faisait chaud et il y avait du monde. Ils devaient être minimum 15. Law ne reconnaissait pas certains visages des amis à Cavendish sûrement. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il cherchait désespérément Kidd. Le revoir, juste le revoir, même de loin, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait peur que Kidd disparaisse du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace, tout comme Corazon à ce moment là. Il ne voulait pas que le flambeau tombe dans les mains d'un des membres de la Don Quichotte Family et encore moins dans celles de Doflamingo.

Alors que Law s'imaginait les pires scénarios possibles dans sa petite tête, on sonna. Cavendish sortit de nulle part et ouvrit la porte.

« Yo. J'suis v'nu au final.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir petit vampire !

\- Tu peux parler, princesse. »

Eustass « Capitaine » Kidd avait fait une entrée magistrale. Il serra la main et fit la bise à tous les invités. Law s'était mis dans un coin dans la salle, croisant les bras et attendant la suite. Son regard était bloqué sur le flambeau qui était plutôt bien habillé pour une petite soirée banale. Sous son manteau noir, il portait une chemise de la même couleur. Ses chaussures étaient basses, noires et son pantalon était rouge foncé. Il avait un bandana noir qui recouvrait son front et une petite partie de ses cheveux. Depuis son petit coin, Law observait les moindres faits et gestes de son camarade. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il le trouvait vraiment beau. Tout le monde avait fait un effort sur la tenue. Law avait opté pour un chandail noir avec une petite poche avant de couleur jaune. En dessous, il portait une chemise jaune. Son jean était noir et ses chaussures de la même couleur. Law voulait sortir du lot, car tous avaient soit une chemise, soit un pull. Le brun avait opté pour les deux. En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux alors il a pris les deux. Par réflexe, Law sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le déverrouilla. Il regarda l'heure et en profita pour checker ses messages. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction et leva machinalement la tête.

« T'as mis le paquet à c'que j'vois.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le brun le sourire en coin.

\- On t'as jamais dit que le jaune ça te va bien ?

\- Peut-être. Je suis étonné que tu sois venu, Kidd.

\- J'ai bien besoin de me changer les idées un peu, soupira le flambeau avant de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche, où est Luffy ?

\- Dans la cuisine, répondit Law, les yeux rivés sur ceux du roux.

\- Bon, j'y vais alors, on se voit plus tard.

\- Mh. »

Law regardait Kidd partir. Une fois le flambeau hors de son champs de vision, il baissa la tête et étira un peu son chandail pour mieux le voir. Il avait raison, le jaune est une couleur qui lui va bien. Pourtant ce n'est pas le genre de couleur facile à porter. Le brun décida de sortir de son petit coin et s'incrusta dans le petit groupe assis sur le long canapé. Il y avait Drake, Bonney, Perona, Sanji – qui était littéralement en train de baver -, Lucci et Kaku. Law trouva une place à côté de Lucci et entama une petite conversation avec l'homme léopard. Law aime bien parler de tout et de n'importe quoi avec Lucci, il faut dire que les deux jeunes hommes ont pas mal de choses en commun. Cavendish arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec toutes les bouteilles, aidé par Ace et Luffy.

« T'as encore forcé sur la bouteille, Traffy ?

\- Nan.

\- Si.

\- Nan.

\- Si.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu vois.

\- T'es pas mieux.

\- Nan.

\- Si.

\- Nan.

\- Si.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu vois. »

Law et Luffy se disputaient pour une bouteille de saké. Tout à coup, le frigo s'ouvrit et quelqu'un en sortit.

« J'crois que j'ai trop bu… Tu vois ce que je vois, Luffy ?

\- Ouais…

\- C'est bien Roronoa qui vient de sortir du frigo ? »

Le vert était effectivement sortit du réfrigérateur et se dirigeait maintenant vers le petit duo qui le regardait comme si il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. Le sabreur leur piqua la bouteille de saké avant de partir, direction salon. Law et Luffy se regardèrent un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de se séparer, Law se rendit au toilettes et Luffy partit à la recherche de Cavendish.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne savait pas trop si il avait envie de vomir ou pas, en tout cas, il savait que ce qu'il avait mangé ne s'était pas bien digéré. Il avait trop bu, c'était sûr, mais il avait encore la force de penser. On toqua à la porte. Il se redressa et l'ouvrit. C'était Kidd. Heureusement que les toilettes étaient assez grands : il entra et ferma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Law se rassit par terre et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles pour le nouveau venu. « J'suis pas bien. Je me sens mal. J'veux vomir » marmonnait-il. Kidd s'accroupit en face du brun et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes. Law leva doucement la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il était bourré, c'était un gros fragile.

« T'es pas bourré toi ? Demanda Law au flambeau.

\- Un peu. Je sais pas trop.

\- T'as pas peur que je te vomisse dessus ?

\- Tu le feras pas, grimaça le rouge.

\- T'as raison... »

Le silence s'installa. Plusieurs secondes, puis minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche. C'est Kidd qui brisa ce long silence :

« Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Moui…

\- Aller, lève-toi je te ramène.

\- Non…

\- Si, aller ! Luffy et ses frères pensaient que t'étais partit et ils se sont barrés.

\- Moui…

\- Aller, on bouge! »

Kidd força Law à se relever et ils sortirent des toilettes. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans le salon, ils remarquèrent que plus de la moitié des personnes étaient parties et que Cavendish avait disparu. Kidd avertit quelques personnes qu'ils s'en allait avec Law avant de s'habiller et sortir, direction quartier nord… à pied.

Ça faisait à peine trois minutes qu'ils étaient sortis que Law râlait déjà. Il marchait derrière Kidd en zig-zagant, grognant toute sortes de noms d'oiseaux. Kidd marchait avec détermination : il savait pertinemment qu'ils était exposé au danger maximum. Lui et Law, seuls dans la rue en pleine nuit et en plein hiver, Law complètement hors d'état et lui, légèrement bourré et incapable de se souvenir de l'emplacement exact de l'appartement du brun. Le pire qu'il pourrait arriverait serait de tomber sur un des mem-

Kidd se retourna brusquement. Effectivement, ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'entendait plus Law. Et c'était parce qu'il avait disparu. Le roux hurla un « putain » qui aurait pu réveiller toute la rue avant de faire demi-tour. Il suivit ses traces de pas jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve celles de Law. On les suivait…

Tout d'abord, il n'y avait que les siennes. Ensuite celles de Law et une troisième paire des pieds. On les suivait. Ces autres pas et ceux de Law avaient déviés. Il suivit les traces de pas, tout d'abord en marchant doucement puis en courant à toute vitesse. Il enchaînait ruelles sombres sur ruelles sombres avant d'atterrir dans un cul-de-sac. Kidd se maudissait. Ils auraient du rester chez l'autre princesse. Le rouquin tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un quelconque bruit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venir de la ruelle d'à côté. Il n'attendit pas et courut vers la source du hurlement.

« Lâchez moiiiiiiiii !

\- T'es plus défoncé qu'là dernière fois !

\- Dégageeee ! »

Kidd arriva. Exactement comme cette fois là : Law bourré, dans les mains de cet enfoiré de Bellamy. Le roux n'hésita pas une seconde avant de frapper le blond. Et comme cette fois là, Bellamy se mangea le coup de poing du siècle. Law tomba. Kidd l'aida à se relever et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

« Haut les mains ! » hurla une voix qui semblait appartenir à une femme.

Kidd se retourna, mais ne vit personne d'autre que Bellamy au sol à cause du manque de lumière.

Au bout de la ruelle. Une femme. Armée.

« Baby 5 ?! Hurla Law.

\- Oh, je suis flattée que tu te souviennes de moi !

\- Qui est cette nana ? Et pourquoi elle a un flingue à la place du bras ?!

\- T'aurais pu intervenir plus tôt, grommela Bellamy en se relevant.

\- Désolée, mais il vieux monsieur avait besoin de moi pour traverser la route !

\- Imbécile, cracha le blond.

\- On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Répliqua Kidd, le bras devant Law.

\- Vous êtes coincés. On vous a piégé, expliqua la femme armée en s'avançant vers eux.

\- J'en était sûr, tu es l'un d'eux, grommela Law.

\- Vous êtes faits comme des rats ! » Répliqua Bellamy.

Kidd, essayant de garder son calme, analysait la situation. Il pourrait se servir de son pouvoir, car en ce moment, il ne sait pas trop si Law est capable de se servir du sien.

« Room !

\- Hein ?!

\- Shambles ! »

Boum.

Les voilà dans une voiture. Kidd ne comprenait absolument rien.

« J'ai échangé nos places avec ce qu'il y avait dans cette bagnole. C'est celle de Bellamy, sûrement. Aller, démarre !

\- Ouais ouais... »

Kidd démarra et ils partirent à toute vitesse.

Ils laissèrent la voitures quelques rues avant l'appartement de Law. Kidd creva les roues et fit exprès de mal garer la voiture afin que l'autre enfoiré de blondinet puisse avoir des ennuis. Ils coururent jusqu'à chez Law et finirent par arriver à destination.

« Bon, on a évité le pire, marmonna Kidd.

\- Effectivement… répondit Law en ouvrant la porte de son chez lui.

\- Bon, on se voit en cours alors !

\- Ah non, Kidd.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux pas… Tu veux pas rester ?

\- Je… J'ai des trucs à-

\- Reste.

\- Hm… Si tu veux... »

Ils entrèrent.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est finit! Alors ouais, j'me suis posé la question: Je fais un lemon pour le prochain ou pas? Eh bien vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre :3**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée!**


	10. Chapitre 10: Feelings

**Bonsoir :D Oui je suis en retard mais bon, j'ai pas d'excuses, au moins j'suis honnête. Et voilà pour vous le 10ième chapitre se "Secrets" intitulé: _Feelings._**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Nightmare2 : Voilà la suite! Et je ne pense pas m'être arrêté à un moment sadique comme la dernière fois, ne t'inquiète pas! :')

Bakemono-chan: La suite est là! Je sais je suis (encore) en retard, mais bon, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas ^^

* * *

Kidd ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement de Law, il avait toujours son manteau sur ses épaules et ses chaussures à ses pieds. Law s'était déjà installé et leur ramena à boire.

« Non merci, marmonna Kidd.

\- T'es obligé. D'ailleurs, je te conseille d'enlever tes chaussures si tu veux pas me dégueulasser tout l'appart.

\- Je compte pas rester longtemps, répondit Kidd.

\- Enlève tes chaussures, grommela Law.

\- D'accord… » finit par dire le rouquin.

Et c'est à contrecœur que le flambeau retira ses chaussures sur le regard devenu pesant de son camarade. Law observait tous les fais et gestes de son invité. Une tension que celui-ci trouva très vite désagréable s'installait peu à peu dans la pièce et Law quitta celle-ci pour revenir, son téléphone fixe dans les mains. Il tendit celui-ci à Kidd qui s'était assis le canapé. Il ordonna au flambeau de leur commander deux pizzas parce qu'il mourrait de faim avant de quitter à nouveau la pièce, expliquant à Kidd qu'il devait prendre une douche. Le roux soupira avant d'appeler le pizzaïolo le plus proche et commander deux pizzas. Il hésita longtemps, ne sachant pas quel type de pizza Law préférait et finit par choisir les plus simples et les moins chères. Après ça, il posa le téléphone sur la table basse et s'enfonça dans le canapé, vidant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons dans un soupir bruyant. Il attrapa la télécommande posé entre deux coussins et fit du zapping en attendant que Law termine sa petite douche. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la sensation de vibration qu'il sentit au niveau de ses fesses le fit sursauter. Qui pourrait bien l'appeler à 21h du soir ? Il grommela avant de décrocher.

« Moshi-moshi.

\- Kidd ?

\- Killer ? Marmonna le flambeau en se redressant.

\- J'ai fais des recherches comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai appris que tu t'en ai encore pris au type à ressorts là… Bell… Enfin bref.

\- Déjà ? Mais c'était i peine une demi-heure.

\- Les infos fluent vite de leur côté. Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières frère.

\- Je le sais bien. Et pour Law ?

\- Il faisait bien parti de leur bande. Mais apparemment, c'est un sujet tabou maintenant.

\- Fais chier. J'voulais en savoir plus que ça.

\- Il savent où te trouves ?

\- Normalement non. Je suis chez Law là…

\- Je vois. Sois prudent. Je t'appelle dès que j'en apprend un peu plus.

\- Merci Killer.

\- Sans soucis. »

Kidd raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table. Il leva la tête et sursauta à la vue de Law. Il se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore tout mouillé, une serviette enroulé autour des hanches et les bras croisés. Ses sourcils froncés n'annonçaient rien de bon. Kidd ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au brun maintenant. Mais on sonna. Les pizzas. Ouf. Sauvé par le gong.

« Merci. Bonne soirée. »

Kidd posa les deux boîtes sur la table du salon et se rendit dans la cuisine pour y trouver un couteau et des serviettes. Il fit comme chez lui, fatigué de faire le mec gêné. Law revint, habillé d'un simple short de pyjama et d'un vieux chandail noir. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

« C'était qui ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Ah bon ? Ça prononce mon nom mais ça ne me concerne pas.

\- T'étais là depuis quand ?

\- Le début. »

Kidd soupira. Tant pis, il devait lui dire. Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui avec sa main gauche. Law s'assit don à côté de lui.

« J'ai un ami qui a fait des recherches sur Joker et sa clique… Et il a trouvé des informations sur toi. Apparemment t'es surdoué en ce qui concerne la médecine et tu leur servait de médecin. Joker tient à te récupérer à tout prix et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, tu les as trahi... »

Tout au long de son récit, Kidd jouait avec sa bague. Il était anxieux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Kidd tourna la tête, confus. Law venait de s'excuser, mais pour quelle raison ?

« Désolé pour tout ce que tu as du subir à cause de moi. Ma haine envers Joker ne peut-être plus intense maintenant... maronna Law le regard vide.

\- Tu sais quoi, on va manger avant que les pizzas ne refroidissent. On parlera après, j'crève la dalle, grogna Kidd avant de choper une des parts.

\- Hm… » répondit Law avant de faire la même chose.

Bizarrement, l'ambiance n'était pas du tout lourde et silencieuse. Kidd ne faisait que parler et commentait tout ce qu'il se passait à la télé. Ils étaient tombé sur un reportage qui parlait des soit disant « secrets » du fameux Archipel Sabaody. Sur les gangs et les pirates qui constituaient l'ombre de l'archipel du bonheur. Mais ce qui attirait particulièrement l'attention de Law fut les différents tics du rouquin. Ce garçon était vraiment mystérieux. Toutes les vingt secondes il passait une main dans ses cheveux rouges sang. Le rouge de ses lèvres était naturel et il possédait bel et bien des sourcils. Ceux-ci étaient très fin d'où leur invisibilité. Il remarqua aussi que le rouquin avait un très beau sourire. Après avoir finit de manger, Kidd se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Law le fixait toujours.

« Au pire, prend moi en photo, Law, grommela Kidd.

\- T'as de la sauce tomate sur le menton…

\- Où ? »

Et c'est sous il-ne-savait-qelle pulsion que Law se rapprocha d'un coup de Kidd et d'un coup de langue, il retira la petite tâche rouge. Kidd n'avait pas bougé. En vérité, il était pétrifié. Après avoir rétabli la distance entre eux, Law continua de boire son verre comme si de rien n'était.

« Ohé Law, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Désolé, mais j'avais la flemme de prendre une serviette. »

Kidd grogna avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, décidé à bouder pendant un petit moment. Law ricana. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il boudait ? Parce qu'il n'en voulait pas ou parce que…

Il en voulait plus ?

« Kidd…

\- Kôa ?

\- T'as une tâche là. »

Le rouquin loucha. Où est ce quelle est encore, c'te putain de tâche ?

…

Sur la lèvre.

Kidd avait baissé sa garde et Law en avait profité pour lécher, avec une certaine sensualité, la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis qui fronça les sourcils avant de repousser gentiment le brun.

« Law, on a pas le droit de faire ça…

\- Personne ne nous en empêchera. Je vais pas me poser des barrières, je ne vais pas agir selon ce qu'il souhaite. Sinon, il aurait gagné. »

Kidd ne put s'empêcher de prendre Law dans ses bras. Contrairement à ses battements de cœur lents et sereins, ceux de Law étaient rapides et intenses. Il sentit les doigts longs et froids de Law se frayer un chemin à travers ses mèches rouges. « Tu es courageux dis-moi », avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille de Law avant de les séparer. Pendant une petite minute qui parut un éternité pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils se regardèrent, d'une intensité qui fit vibrer l'air et battre leurs coeurs. Et c'est Kidd qui réduisit la distance qui les séparait à néant en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Law. Il les trouva agréablement chaudes et humides et pressa Law un peu plus contre lui afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Law était complètement perdu. Il avait conscience que c'était lui qui avait commencé ce petit jeu, mais il ne savait pas s'il allait le regretter…

Ils se séparèrent pendant un court instant avant de s'embrasser une seconde fois, plus profondément. La troisième fois fut plus sauvage. Au bout de la quatrième, le brun sentit quelque chose d'humide se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres pour pénétrer dans sa bouche. Il ne chercha même pas à résister et sa langue partit immédiatement à la rencontre de celle de Kidd. Après plusieurs minutes d'échanges extrêmes, Law les sépara par manque d'air. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Kidd qui sourit. Cet instant était juste magique. Il ne su combien de charges électriques cela avait provoqué dans tout son corps à ce moment là. En tout cas, Kidd lui faisait un effet considérable au point qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment les réactions de son propre corps. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les connaît pas, mais c'est que ça faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Ce sentiment d'excitation, d'envie profonde. Même si il avait couché avec la moitié du bahut, personne ne lui avait fait le même effet que Kidd lui faisait en ce moment. Le corps du flambeau était tellement chaud qu'il servait de chauffage au brun qui se collait à lui le plus possible.

Soudain, Law recula. Kidd s'assit correctement et, confus, posa une main sur l'épaule de Law.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le flambeau.

Il posa une main sur son cœur, puis la fit glisser jusqu'à son front.

« Kidd…

\- Hm ?

\- On s'est déjà rencontrés, hein ?

\- Hm.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait la première fois qu'on s'est vus ?

\- Hm ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- D'après mes souvenirs, on a fait des choses pas très nettes avant de se séparer. Après je pense que tu connais la suite, avait dit Kidd en se grattant le menton.

\- Que veux-tu dire par, « pas très nettes » ? demanda Law.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- …

\- Ce que je t'ai dis dans les vestiaires il y a quelques semaines. »

Law posa une main sur sa bouche. Kidd soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« On a… On a déjà couché ensemble ? Demanda Law.

\- On a pas vraiment couché, mais on est pas mal parti quoi.

\- Raconte moi tout en détail !

\- J'peux pas !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que c'est gênant. »

Law fronça les sourcils. Kidd était rouge de gêne. Le brun manqua d'exploser de rire en voyant que le visage de Kidd prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Essaie de t'en souvenir Law... »

 _Essaie de t'en souvenir, Law…_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Son dos percuta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa plus sauvagement, cherchant à provoquer son vis-à-vis. Son partenaire gémit lorsqu'il toucha sa partie sensible avec sa jambe. La tension sexuelle augmentait. Il sentait des charges électriques dans tout son corps._

* * *

« Law ? Law ! Ohé ! »

Il secoua violemment la tête. Kidd le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il lui donna un verre d'eau et Law le but d'une traite.

« On… On l'a vraiment fait ?

\- En vérité, je n'en sait pas plus que toi. Ma mémoire est brouillée…

\- Super... »

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement. Il était dans son lit. Il se frotta les yeux avant de tourner la tête pour regarder l'heure dans le réveil posé sur la table de chevet juste à côté. Il était 15 heures passées. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait dormi si longtemps avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez Cavendish hier soir et que Kidd…

Kidd ?

Il était allongé là, jusqu'à côté de lui. Il dormait silencieusement et à poings fermés. Law n'osa pas le réveiller. Alors il est resté avec lui toute la nuit ? C'est admirable.

Mais il avait tout de même un mal de crâne horrible et décida de se lever pour aller prendre de quoi soigner tout ça. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il remarqua que Kidd l'avait même changé et qu'il avait nettoyé là où ils avaient mangé. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du brun qui prit ses médicaments avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il prit son téléphone. Il avait 12 appels manqués de Luffy, Zoro et Bonney en plus des 38 messages. On était dimanche aujourd'hui et Law avait bien l'intention de se reposer en paix. Il se tourna vers le roux. Il s'était mis bien lui aussi, il était à moitié nu et découvert en plus. Ce qui fit que le brun avait une vue imprenable sur le corps surprenant du flambeau. Il avait vraiment ce corps de basketteur, en plus d'avoir des bras musclés, ses abdos étaient finement dessinés et si on descendait on pouvait aussi voir le-

« Hmmmm ! » avait gémit le flambeau avant de se recouvrir et se retourner.

Law fit la moue.

« Lève-toi, marmotte.

\- Tu me mates.

\- Et ?

\- Tu me mates. »

Law soupira avant de se glisser sous la couverture. Surpris, Kidd se retourna et Law au profita pour se coller à lui et enfouir sa petite tête sans son cou.

« Merci... » avait marmonné le brun.

Hmhm. Le corps de Kidd était juste brûlant. Tu parles d'un flambeau, ce mec est plus chaud que la plus chaude des flammes. Kidd enroula ses bras autour du corps de Law qui, au contraire, était froid.

Puis Law leva la tête et son camarade recula un tout petit peu. Soudain, le brun colla ses lèvres aux siennes, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. Il lui avait volé un baisé.

Kidd se sentit rougir jusqu'aux orteils et Law se cacha sous la couverture, gêné.

« J'ai faim… grogna le brun.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir rentrer Law, faudra que tu me paies si tu veux que j'te fasse la bouffe en plus du ménage.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

\- Aller, j'y vas !

\- KIDD ! »

Kidd se leva furtivement du lit et fit courir Law à travers tout l'appartement.

* * *

 **T-e-r-m-i-n-é! Laisse une review si ça t'as plus (ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est toujours instructif les gars.)**

 **Aller, bonne journée à toi :D**


	11. Chapitre 11: Révélations

**Bonjour! Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de Secrets! Je prépare la suite et la probable fin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! Le chapitre se nomme: _Révélations_. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Il alluma son téléphone : on était dimanche. Law soupira avant de laisser tomber son bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Kidd était partit. Il l'avait laissé seul, lui et sa gueule de bois, un dimanche en plein hiver. Il inspira longuement. On sentait encore la chaude odeur pimentée du rouquin à travers les tissus du sofa. Law s'assoupit, pensant encore à ce stupide flambeau, qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

« AHHHHHHRFFF !

\- Ohé Luffy, apprend à bailler, grogna le brun.

\- J'suis fatigué Traffy, répondit le chapeau de paille.

\- Moi aussi j'te signale, continua Law.

\- En plus j'ai froid. Et j'ai faim. Regarde Traffy, je tremble ! Grouillait Luffy.

\- Oui oui je vois, pas là peine de coller tes sales pattes sur mon visage ! »

Ils se bagarrèrent. En plein cours. Tout le monde autour d'eux, y compris Kidd et Bonney qui étaient assis derrière, somnolaient. Rayleigh arrêta Law et Luffy d'un claquement de main et Kidd sursauta. Il se frotta les yeux et croisa le regard de Bonney, qui ressemblait à un zombie. Elle marmonnait des choses telles que « je hais l'hiver » et toussait de temps à autre. Elle était malade à mort et Kidd se décala un petit peut, soucieux de choper un virus pas très net. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et en profita pour remettre son bandana qui s'était enlevé pendant qu'il « dormait ».

« Quelqu'un peut me donner le nom d'un grand pirate qui autrefois, gambadait sur les terres de MarieJoie ? Demanda Rayleigh, le ton ferme.

\- Le Roux ? S'exclama Bartolomeo, le doigt dans le nez.

\- Non ! Grogna le prof, les bras croisés.

\- Y a-t-il au moins un descendant des Dragons Célestes, qui est devenu pirate dans c'monde ? Demanda Apoo.

\- Effectivement. Personne n'en connaît » ? continua Rayleigh.

Personne ne répondit. Ça n'intéressait pas vraiment Law et ses amis, qui préféraient attendre la réponse.

« Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Law leva la tête. Luffy fronça les sourcils. Kidd écarquilla les yeux. Et Bonney éternua.

« Doflamingo ? Répéta Law, choqué.

\- L'enflure est un Dragon Céleste ? Grinça Kidd, la tête entre les mains.

\- Comme quoi, il faut connaître un minimum les origines de certains pirates ! A vrai dire, peu de gens connaissent l'identité de beaucoup de pirates, et en particulier les plus connus qui sont plutôt mystérieux, expliqua Silvers.

\- Monsieur ! Ça veut dire que ce Pirate à plus de droits que n'importe quel autre pirate ? Plus qu'un simple Grand Corsaire ? Rétorqua Law, la main levée.

\- Sûrement » répondit simplement le prof en remontant ses lunettes.

Et c'est bouche-bée et en colère que Law sortit du cours. Il était suivit de près par Kidd, Luffy et Bonney qui savaient pourquoi le brun était sortit en furie du cours d'histoire. Il avait marché jusqu'au coin où ils avaient l'habitude de dormir avec Luffy. C'était un coin plutôt reculé, dans la cour. Il y avait des arbres à cet endroit là. Il s'assit au pied du plus gros d'entre eux et soupira. Law attendit que ceux qui le suivaient arrivent.

« Ohé Law, pas la peine de nous laisser en plan ! Hurla Bonney en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux.

\- Aïe ! Oui je sais, désolé ! Gémit Law.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit passé à côté d'un truc pareil, répliqua Luffy en mettant son chapeau.

\- Un Dragon Célèste… murmura Zoro.

\- Ce type est un diable, dit la rose.

\- Non. Ce type est un Dieu. » la corrigea Law, les yeux vides.

Kidd le regardait de loin. Il était assis dans l'herbe juste à côté de Zoro. Il sortit discrètement son téléphone et envoya un message.

 _On arrête tout._

* * *

Law marchait tranquillement dans le couloir du premier étage du bâtiment principal du lycée. Il s'était éclipsé pendant la pause de midi et se rendait seul à sa salle de cours. Il avait Japonais et devait se dépêcher sinon il allait être en retard. En cours de Japonais, il était assis à côté de quelqu'un qui en savait un paquet sur la noblesse et les dragons célestes. Le frère d'un certain Luffy. Il a les cheveux mi-longs, légèrement bouclés et blond. Sabo de son nom. Il entra en bombe dans la salle de classe et s'assit à sa place, en plein milieu. Il attendit l'arrivée de Sabo qui ne tarda pas.

« Yo ! répliqua le blond en posa son sac sur la table.

\- Sabo, j'ai plein de choses à te dire ! S'exclama le gris.

\- Dis-moi.

\- C'est au sujet des dragons célestes…

\- Continue…

\- J'ai un gros soucis… Avec un ex dragon céleste… En fait, il en a après moi et je ne sais pas jusqu'où vont l'étendue de ses pouvoirs…

\- Ah je vois, t'es dans la merde… Bon par ou commencer… Ah oui. Si c'est un ex Dragon Céleste il doit être au courant à propos de l'objet suprême…

\- De l'objet suprême ?

\- Moi même je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est « quelque chose détenu par les Dragons Célestes ». C'est un énorme secret et apparemment, c'est ce qui fait qu'ils dominent le monde. L'homme dont tu me parles doit savoir ce que c'est, et s'en sers pour mener le Gouvernement au doigt et à l'œil…

\- Tout à un sens maintenant…

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui me vient à l'esprit quand tu me dis ça… Dofl-

\- Joker. Appelle-le comme ça s'il te plaît…

\- Excuse-moi… Mais c'est un pirate maintenant.

\- C'est le roi d'un certain pays qu'on appelle Dressrosa.

\- C'est un roi ? S'attaquer à lui est … Impossible.

\- C'est pour ça que je demande ton aide... »

Le professeur entra dans la salle et tous s'assirent après l'avoir salué. Law et Sabo se regardèrent un court instant et le blond hocha la tête : il allait l'aider, pour sûr.

* * *

« Tronche de cactus !

\- Mècheux en chien !

\- Salade !

\- Sourcils en vrille !

\- Enfoiré !

\- Crétin ! »

Law baissa la tête. Ses yeux devinrent rouge. A sa gauche, Zoro. A sa droite, Sanji. Il se tranformait petit à petit en Satan, sa tête commençait à prendre feu et de la fumée sortait de son nez. Il vibrait, puis tremblait avant de fermer ses poings. Ils partirent tous seuls, chacun d'un côté, envoyant valser le blond et le vert de chaque côté de la pièce dans un bruit sourd. Puis le brun se leva et hurla :

« VOUS ALLER PAS LA FERMER, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Puis il refroidit et s'assit tranquillement sur sa chaise avant de finir la phrase qu'il était en train d'écrire sur son cahier. Tout le monde les regardaient. Surtout le prof qui s'était figé en voyant la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Zoro se redressa, la main posée sur sa joue rouge. On dirait bien que ça l'a calmé. Il se rassit à sa place et se décala d'une table, voulant être le plus loin possible de Law. Sanji fit de même, mais il changea carrément de place en allant se mettre devant. Mr. Tamago s'avança vers Law et posa sa main sur sa table. Le brun leva la tête et le regarda.

« Mister Trafalgar. Quel était la raison de votre acte ?

\- Ils faisaient que brailler dans mes oreilles. »

Toute la classe se mit à rire. Law eut un rictus.

« This is not une raison pour les frapper de la sorte… Well. Tu feras une heure de travaux d'intérêts généraux wednesday morning en première heure. »

Law pesta avant de hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se débattre, il se faisait chier le mercredi matin. Faire le ménage dans le lycée n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

La sonnerie sonna. Il sortit en bombe du cours d'anglais : la journée était finie. Le lundi était le seul jour où il finissait tôt et il décida d'aller en ville pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Il s'était assis au bord du trottoir et mangeait la barre de céréales qu'il s'était acheté il y a quelques minutes. Les gens défilaient devant lui, ils marchaient, courraient, s'arrêtaient, mangeaient, parlaient. Il n'y avait presque plus de neige et Law avait pu s'asseoir librement à même le sol. Il réfléchissait. Il avait finit les cours à 15h30 et était en ville depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Il s'était rendu au centre-ville et hésitait entre se rendre directement chez lui, dans le quartier nord ou passer par le quartier est, là ou habitaient Luffy et ses frères. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense il décida de se lever et de commencer à marcher en direction du quartier est. Il faisait sombre et froid. Le temps était comme mort. Les gens étaient peu nombreux dans les rues du centre. Il avait jeté le papier de son sandwich dans une poubelle sur le côté du trottoir et continuait sa route, les mains dans les poches et la tête enfouie dans son manteau. L'été lui manquait.

Alors qu'il passait la frontière entre le centre et le quartier ouest, il aperçut quelque chose qui attira son regard immédiatement de la couleur. En cette période de l'année, la ville ressemblait plutôt à la scène d'un vieux film sans couleur. Et apercevoir du rouge à travers le gris n'était pas une tâche difficile. Et pas n'importe quel rouge en plus. Le rouge des cheveux de Kidd. Law le regardait le loin. Le rouquin était dos à lui et marchait plutôt vite. Il avait l'air pressé. Le brun se mit sur le côté au moment où son camarade se retourna. Il lu l'inquiétude sur son visage. Law fronça les sourcils. Kidd n'avait jamais tiré une tête pareille. Il décida donc de le suivre. Kidd se rendait dans le quartier est aussi, mais apparemment, il ne se rendait pas au même endroit que Law. Il prenait des passages très peu fréquentait, à croire qu'il évitait quelqu'un. Law le suivait discrètement, jusqu'à ce que le roux s'arrête dans une ruelle. Il mit sa capuche et commença à attendre. Une silhouette apparut plus loin dans la ruelle et semblait s'approcher de Kidd. C'était un homme aux cheveux très longs, blonds et légèrement ondulés. Il serra la main du rouquin et ils commencèrent à parler.

Law qui observait la scène, caché derrière un conteneur, n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que disais les deux jeunes hommes. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de mieux entendre : sa room lui permettait pas de modifier le son. Seuls les objets étaient manipulables. Il soupira. C'est en voulant faire sortir son téléphone de sa poche que son coude heurta la poubelle, ce qui fit un bruit pas possible. La couleur de son visage vira au bleu foncé et des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front.

Le roux et le blond se retournèrent immédiatement et Law leva les deux bras en sortant de sa cachette. Kidd eut un rictus avant de regarder son collègue et de hocher la tête. Le brun ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas honte, il était juste en colère contre lui et sa maladresse. Kidd se tourna vers lui et plaça un index devant sa bouche, suivit d'un « shhhh ». Law posa une main sur sa bouche et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Kidd lui fit signe de le suivre et ils marchèrent pendant une petite minute avant de s'arrêter, plus loin dans la ruelle. Le blond soupira avant de briser le silence.

« Kidd, tu m'expliques ? Dit-il avec exaspération.

\- C'est Law, répondit le roux en pointant le concerné du doigt.

\- Ah, tout devient plus clair maintenant. Je suis désolé Law. Il va falloir qu'on t'explique maintenant, reprit-il.

\- Law, j'te présente mon meilleur pote. Il s'appelle Killer, c'est l'un des supernovas du lycée.

\- Ah, c'est donc toi, le fameux Killer, dit Law.

\- Exact. J'pense que Kidd a du te dire que j'faisais des recherches sur Joker.

\- Oui.

\- Et que je vais arrêter parce qu'il vient de me dire que cet enfoiré était un Dragon Céleste.

\- Hm…

\- Alors je vais tout vous dire sur ce que je sais sur lui. Il est le roi d'un pays pas très éloigné du notre, dont le nom est Dressrosa. Il y manipule ses habitants et a transformé la moitié d'entre eux en jouets. C'est l'œuvre d'un des membres de sa family. Il est à la tête d'un des plus grand trafic d'armes du monde. Heu… Il a attaqué trois grands pays depuis son couronnement. Il est protégé par l'un des quatre empereurs du Nouveau Monde, Kaido aux cents bête il me semble…

\- Protégé par un Yonko tu dis ?! S'exclama Law, les yeux globuleux.

\- Putain, cracha Kidd.

\- Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il compte attaquer Jovia.

\- HEIN ?! »

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est "Jovia" eh beh c'est tout simplement la ville dans laquelle se déroule l'histoire. C'est la capitale d'une grande île que j'ai nommée "Sun", tout simplement.**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée :D (poste une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, je répond à tout.)**


	12. Chapitre 12: J'ai une chance

**Bonsoir! Et voilà pour vous le 12ème chapitre de Secrets! En espérant que ça vous plaira! Titre du chapitre: "J'ai une chance"**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Kidd donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle qui se renversa. Il donna un second coup de pied dans les poches poubelles qui venaient de tomber, ainsi qu'un troisième coup de pied dans les déchets qui étaient sortis des poches poubelles. Il posa ses deux mains imposantes sur les épaules de Killer et fronça les sourcils. Il répéta les termes « pourquoi ? », « tu en es sûr ? », « j'y crois pas ! ». Law, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux vides et sa bouche entre ouverte, laissait bien deviner à quel point le brun était offusqué. Il fit même accidentellement tomber son téléphone qui se trouvait dans la main. Mais il n'avait même pas capté qu'il l'avait lâché. Il posa une main sur son front et essuya la goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe avant de ramasser son portable. Killer, qui en avait assez des lamentations de son ami, lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Le rouquin se mangea le sol avant de se relever, énervé comme jamais. Il se massait la joue avec sa main droite.

« Kidd ! C'est pas ton genre de faire ça ! Hurla Killer.

\- Putain Kil', t'as une idée de ce qu'il va se passer si Joker attaque Jovia ?!

\- Y'aura plus d'ville et plus d'île, je sais. Mais t'oublies un truc. On sera tous là, nous, les élèves du lycée, notre force et nos pouvoirs ! T'as cru le flamant rose allait tenir deux secondes ?! Expliqua le blond.

\- T'es au courant de l'étendue des pouvoirs de Dofla ? Les profs ne le toucheront pas, c'est un Shichibukaï et un ex Dragon Céleste ! En plus de ça, il est protégé par un Yonkô ! La totale, putain ! Répliqua Law.

\- Même avec Luffy et tout, j'pense pas qu'on y arrivera, dit Kidd, et puis si c'est pas lui qui détruit Jovia, ce sera un de ses enfoirés du gouvernement ou le Yonkô !

\- Faut croire en notre force les gars ! On peut s'le faire cet enfoiré de Joker, et si on doit se mettre le monde à dos, on se le mettra, tant pis ! On va pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut non ?!

\- T'as pas tord, repris Kidd, mais c'est quand même pas la merde. Et on sait même pas quand est-ce qu'il compte nous attaquer, si ?

\- Sûrement après les vacances de février, répondit Killer.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps, mais c'est pas grave. On va se séparer, dit le rouquin en serrant la main de son ami.

\- On se voit plus tard, dit Killer avant de tourner les talons et partir.

\- J'te ramène ? Demanda le rouge à Law qui était toujours aussi fou de rage.

\- Hm… Hmhm. » répondit le brun en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Il l'avait ramené en moto. Law se demandait comment le rouquin avait fait pour s'en dénicher une aussi belle. Kidd lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait tout simplement trouvé dans un vieil immeuble abandonné. Vu que réparer les choses était son truc, il l'avait remise sur pied et repeinte. La moto était comme neuve et Law eut quand même du mal à croire en ses histoire. Une fois au pied de son appartement, Law descendit du véhicule et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il se retourna avant que Kidd ne parte et lui demanda de venir quelques secondes. Le rouquin descendit de son deux-roues et enleva son casque vite-fais.

« Pendant les vacances, on part avec les autres. Tu te joint à nous ? »

Le visage du rouquin fut illuminé. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux étaient plus dorés que jamais. Law prit ça pour un oui et en profita pour embrasser chastement et rapidement le rouquin sur ses lèvres roses avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Kidd était plus rouge que jamais et il remit son casque pour cacher sa gène. Il remonta sur sa moto et partit, le sourire n'ayant pas disparut.

* * *

Deux heures. Deux longues heures de littérature, juste avant d'aller manger. Law avait des crampes atroces au ventre et se tordait dans tous les sens pour les calmer, en vain. Il posa son front sur la table et le relava quelques minutes plus tard, la grimace au visage. Il était assis à côté de Bartolomeo, et son camarade ne faisait rien d'autre que chercher des crottes de nez dans son nez et les foutre sous la table quand les yeux n'étaient pas rivés sur lui. E brun soupira une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Kidd. Bizarrement, le rouquin n'était pas dans un état aussi léthargique que le siens et semblait s'amuser avec Lucci, même si les deux jeunes élèves ne se parlaient que très rarement. Il sourit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Law. Le brun hocha rapidement la tête avant de reposer celle-ci sur la table, enfin, sur son cahier. Le professeur, Ben Beckmann croisa les bras et avança jusqu'à être devant la table de Law.

« Ahem… » grogna-t-il.

Le brun leva subitement la tête et se leva. Toute la classe explosa de rire. Law fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on se moque de lui, mais là, juste parce qu'il piquait une sieste sur sa table, c'était excessif. Mais en fait, il n'avait pas remarqué que Bartolomeo avait écrit à l'encre noire sur son cahier « crétin » et lorsqu'il avait posé son front sur son cahier, ça avait fait l'effet d'un tampon. En gros, il y avait écrit « crétin » sur son front en ce moment, et il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se frotta machinalement le front avec le dos de sa main et à la vue du noir sur sa peau, il se tourna vers le vert qui était plié de rire.

« J'me vengerai, sale coq ! »

Bartolomeo rit de plus belle et le professeur décida de le virer de cours lui, ainsi que Law. Eh oui, il dormait, il était donc tout aussi coupable. Une fois dehors, les deux élèves se séparèrent :

« T'es vraiment qu'une enflure, mais je dois te remercier. Je peux manger plus tôt grâce à toi, lui dit Law.

\- Héhé, moi aussi ! »

Law prit le chemin du self. La classe à Zoro devait avoir finit et le vert devait être en train de manger. Heureusement à cette heure ci il n'y avait personne qui attendait pour manger et il entra dans la cantine sans grande difficulté. Il retrouva Zoro qui était assis à une table avec Nami, Sanji et Sabo. Il s'incrusta et salua tous ses amis avant de se mettre à manger.

« Eh beh, tu manges plus que Luffy, rigola le sourcils vrillés.

\- J'ai eu Beckmann avant. Je sais pas pourquoi, ses cours creusent de fou, répondit Law la bouche pleine.

\- Ah bon ? En voilà une chose, répliqua Sabo.

\- Tu as quoi après ? Demanda Nami.

\- Deux heures de physique.

\- Au fait, Law t'as proposé à Kidd pour les vacances ? Dit Zoro.

\- Ouais… Il est plus que d'accord…

\- Tu viens pas Sabo ? Dit Nami.

\- Non, je pars avec Ace, Marco et d'autres potes, au soleil. On en a un peu marre de l'hiver, rigola le blond.

\- Je vois ! »

Lorsqu'il finirent de manger, Law croisa Luffy et lui parla brièvement de Kidd avant de quitter le self.

Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent au foyer. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour rester dehors et l'hiver, ça rigole pas à Jovia. Zoro défia Law au baby-foot et ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les séparent.

Law arriva un peu en retard à son cours de physique chimie. Après que le prof lui ai passé un sacré savon, il partit s'asseoir à côté de Kidd. Aujourd'hui, ils manipulaient les couleurs. Ils devaient choisir trois couleurs et faire des mélanges avec. Chaque couleur était associée à un liquide et le premier groupe qui arrivait à mélanger les bonnes couleurs et fabriquer du liquide explosif gagnait. Kidd était dans son élément. Il mélangeait tout et n'importe quoi. Alors Law, exténué, aida le rouquin.

« Quand ça t'explosera à la gueule, tu feras moins le malin ! S'exclama Law en prenant une des fioles qu'avait préparé Kidd.

\- M'en fou !

\- Y a même pas de récompense !

\- Si je trouve, tu m'embrasse. »

Law leva un sourcil tout en tournant la tête vers son camarade qui était toujours en train de manipuler. Il sourit, avant de murmurer.

« Peut-être plus que ça. »

Kidd se retourna rapidement. Il sourit avant de froncer les sourcils. Il était requinqué.

« Mais laisse moi le faire avec toi, on est un groupe non ? »

Kidd accepta et ils continuèrent à manipuler ensemble.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard…

« Trouvé. »

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête, choqués. C'était Marco et Ace. Il soulevèrent la fiole qui contenait un liquide bleu aux lueurs rouges et qui prenait feu, petit à petit.

« Excellent ! » répliqua le prof en s'approchant d'eux.

Law pesta. Normal, c'était deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon en rapport avec le feu. Le truc était facile pour eux. Il se tourna vers Kidd pour voir sa réaction et… Il fut étonné. Kidd était littéralement effondré. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ? Sûrement pas le fait qu'il ait perdu à un jeu aussi stupide…

« Mon bisou… marmonna le rouquin en allant jeter le contenu de ses fioles.

\- T'en aura un. T'as participé, au moins, rigola Law en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Y a intérêt. »

* * *

Kidd était sur son skate et Law était assis sur un muret. Le rouquin envoya un texto avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'avança vers Law qui grelottait comme pas possible avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est demain qu'on part ? Commença Kidd, la tête dans le manteau du brun.

\- Exat.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- A 6h30 tout le monde au port.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Law les sépara et il attrapa le rouquin par le col, approchant leurs deux visages. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres froides sur celles de Kidd.

« Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

\- Je l'attendais, moi. »

Puis Kidd recula et mit les pieds sur son skate. Il salua Law avant de partir. Le brun descendit de son perchoir avant de se rendre chez lui.

* * *

Il ouvrit lourdement les yeux. Le réveil. Et plus tôt que d'habitude puisque effectivement, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Il se redressa, gémissant comme un enfant avant de prendre son portable qui vibrait sur sa table de chevet. « Vacances » y avait-il marqué sur cet écran qui l'avait littéralement ébloui. Il se leva, heureux et parti dans son salon pour manger. Son frigo était vide puisque toutes ses économies avaient fondues pour ce voyage mais il s'en moquait. Il prit deux tartines de beurres grillées avant de mettre sa valise devant sa porte d'entrée. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone « 5h45 ». Il ouvrit sa messagerie et envoya un petit message au flambeau. « debout captain ». Puis il alla ranger sa chambre, puis remit de l'ordre dans toutes les pièce de son appartement. Il savait qu'il serait crevée lorsqu'il allait rentrer, alors autant tout faire maintenant. Il sortit de son appartement et ferma à clé. Il soupira. Cette petite excursion hors de Jovia allait être plus que bonifiante. Il descendit les escaliers à vive allure, faisant claquer les roues de sa valise sur les marches. Son vacarme cessa lorsqu'il ferma la porte du hall derrière lui. Une fois dehors, il prit la direction du port, située dans le quartier sud. Il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire et les bus ne circulaient pas à cette heure ci. Il se motiva un peu et commença à marcher tranquillement dans les rues sombres, froides et enneigée de la ville. Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche, il sortit enfin du centre ville et pénétra dans le quartier sud. Il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit. C'était là ou Kidd habitait et lorsqu'il lui racontait ses histoires et ses embrouilles de quartier, Law avait froid dans le dos. Mais bon, à cette heure là, les racailles dormaient, c'était bien connu. Espérons que l'une d'entre elles, aux cheveux écarlates, soit réveillée. Kidd, en l'occurrence. Il arriva jusqu'au port et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il trouva Luffy qui était assis sur un des nombreux canapés disposés dans le hall et lui donna l'accolade. Le chapeau de paille était en transe, et dormait encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonney arriva en compagnie de Kidd.

« J'ai eu peur, marmonna le brun qui s'était blotti contre Luffy.

\- Peur de quoi ? Répliqua Bonney en leur faisant la bise.

\- Que vous soyez en retard, répondit Law.

\- T'as cru quoi, pesta Kidd en leur serrant la main.

\- T'es pas du matin toi. » remarqua Bonney.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami, Robin, Sanji et Zoro arrivèrent ensemble. Ils se saluèrent tous avant de se diriger vers les tableaux de départ.

« Départ pour Balgimoa – 7h. »

Il était environ 6h45. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le bateau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Ils avaient reçu la liberté de choisir eux même leurs chambres. C'était des chambres de 4. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes – Law, Kidd, Zoro et Nami d'un côté et Robin, Bonney, Luffy et Sanji de l'autre. Ils prirent deux chambres qui étaient juste en face et se séparent pour s'installer. Ils avaient une journée de trajet plus une nuit. Ils arriveraient demain matin aux environs de 10 heures.

Kidd était tout excité et sautait de partout. Il avait même cassé une chaise en entrant.

« C'est malin ! S'exclama Nami. Je vais aller le réclamer ! Mais évite de faire plus de bêtises !

\- Désolé… marmonna le flambeau.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Zoro, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une boutique de sabres et un bar.

\- Ok ! »

Les deux jeunes étudiants quittèrent la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Law qui avait commencé à lire un livre en haut de son lit superposé, descendit de celui-ci et poussa Kidd sur le lit du dessous. Confus, le roux se laissa faire. Puis il s'attaqua directement à ses lèvres. Il était sous la pulsion, il n'y pouvait rien. Valait mieux pas le laisser seul dans une pièce comme celle-ci avec le flambeau.

« T'en veut plus on dirait, marmonna Kidd entre deux baisers.

\- Je crois que tu m'attires plus que ce que je ne le pensais, répondit le brun.

\- J'irai plus loin alors.

\- Tu comptes me faire l'amour dans ce bateau ?

\- Faut voir. »

Law sourit. Il allait peut-être enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais pour l'instant, valait mieux se faire discret puisqu'un membre du personnel du bateau débarqua en bombe dans la chambre pour engueuler celui qui venait de casser la chaise.

* * *

 **Terminus! En espérant que ça t'as plu, poste une petite review ça fait plaisir. Sur ce, bonne soirée à toi :D**


	13. Chapitre 13: Dans tes yeux

**Je sais je sais, je vais me faire foudroyer mdr, ça fait 1 an j'ai pas publié. J'ai 0 excuses. Mais je m'excuse quand même. Allez, je finit cette fic cet été, je vous le promet! Ce chapitre c'est cadeau, j'espère sincèrement que je vais me faire pardonner.**

* * *

 **Titre :** Secrets

 **Anime :** One Piece

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :'( ils sont à Eiichiro Oda-sama !

 **Personnages Principaux :** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd, Roronoa Zoro, Jewelry Bonney.

 **Couples :** KiddxLaw

 **Rating :** M, attention au langage !

 **Genre :** Schoolfic, UA, Yaoi, Mystère.

* * *

Le trajet allait durer deux jours et une nuit, le vent avait tourné et allait dans le bon sens. Heureusement pour Luffy et ses amis, personne n'avait le mal de mer. Ils avaient passé leur journée à discuter, boire un coup au bar, chanter des chants marins où jouer aux cartes. Le soir, alors qu'il commençait à faire froid, ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres.

Les chambres étaient plutôt grandes. Elles devaient faire une vingtaine de mètres carrés, avec deux lits superposés de chaque côtés et un hublot au milieu. Il y avait une table basse en centre de la pière avec deux chaises, des étagères à côté des lits et une odeur de bois mouillé qui parfumait le tout. Ils se réunirent dans celle de Robin, Luffy et les autres. Luffy proposa un jeu, pour le moins intéressant. Le perdant devait choisir entre une action et une vérité. Ils allaient tous y participer : Luffy, Zoro, Bonney, Law, Kidd, Nami, Robin, Sanji et Kidd. Ils avaient décidé de faire un président, car c'était le seul jeu auquel tout le monde savait jouer et il était simple d'inventer de nouvelles règles. Celui qui perdait avait un gage. Si il terminait avec un 2 il recevait « la sanction ultime » c'est à dire, le gage le plus contraignant qui existait. Ils s'assirent en formant un rond, Robin distribua les cartes rapidement grâce à son pouvoir et Law déposa des bougies au centre pour y voir lorsque la lumière ne sera plus.

« Zoro, tu es bien parti pour perdre, commenta Robin en voyant le vert galérer.

\- Hmf ! Je refuse de perdre ! » Protesta-t-il.

On toqua à la porte. Supris, ils se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

Le groupe se retourna vers la porte et Kidd se leva :

« J'ai commandé à boire. Sinon, c'est pas drôle. » dit-il en regardant Law du coin de l'œil.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'un des serveurs du bateau donna un plateau avec des verres et des bouteilles au rouge avant de disposer. Kidd posa les bouteilles au sol à côté de la pile de cartes déposées et des bougies, sous le regard pesant du vert qui s'apprêtait déjà à boire.

« Zoro, concentre toi sur le jeu ! Grinça Nami.

\- Gagné, président, fit Law en posant sa dernière carte.

\- Hein ?! Déjà ?! S'exclama Zoro.

\- Faut suivre un peu ! »

La partie continua et c'est sans surprise que Zoro la perdit. Mais il n'était pas en colère pour autant car il avait deviné que le gage qui allait lui être donné était de boire un bon coup. Il se lécha les lèvres avec délice et ferma les yeux, fier.

« Action ou vérité ? Fit Law.

\- Action !

\- Ok. Bouge pas… »

Law demanda au vert de lui prêter son bandana et lui banda les yeux avec. Zoro, maintenant plongé dans le noir le plus total, plongea aussi dans l'incompréhension. Il entendit des chuchotements venus de ses camarades et fronça les sourcils, à vrai dire, il ne leur faisait pas du tout confiance.

« Alors Zoro, ça va être simple, il va falloir que tu devine qui sera en train de t'embrasser. Tu as deux chances, fit Law.

\- Hein ?!

\- T'as pas le droit de broncher. Et la personne qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de t'embrasser, sera immunisé au prochain tour » repris Law avec une voix on ne peut plus vicieuse.

Zoro grimaça mais attendit la suite. Il avait déjà une petite idée de la personne qu'il allait embrasser. On s'accroupit devant lui et il sentit une main se faufiler sur sa nuque. Il n'y avait plus de surprise, il avait deviné. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage et il se détendit. Comme prévu, une paire de lèvres se posa délicatement et referma sur les siennes. Il fut étonné, le contact fut tellement chaud et intense qu'il en haussa même les sourcils. C'était pas un baiser ça, c'était un jet de sentiments par l'intermédiaire d'un contact simple, chaste, doux. Il hésita beaucoup avant de parler.

« Heu… Law ?

\- Pas du tout, ricana le brun dont la voix résonnait car il était assez loin du vert.

\- Mais il y a que toi pour embrasser comme ça et pour se donner une immunité au second to-

\- C'est pas moi Roronoa, rend-toi à l'évidence. Maintenant t'as une chance, ou t'auras interdiction de boire pendant 2 parties.

\- Pffff… Hmm…

\- Tu as le droit de toucher la personne devant toi » lui dit Law.

Zoro, perturbé, avança une de ses mains vers l'avant. Celle-ci rencontra ce qu'il semblait être un visage. Très vite, celle-ci rencontra des cheveux qui semblaient être mi-longs. Il hésita… Luffy ?

« Sourcils en vrille ?!

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, marimo ? »

Zoro se hâta d'enlever le bandana et fut littéralement pétrifié à la vue d'un Sanji tout rouge. Il ne savait pas trop si il était énervé ou gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était Sanji, qui venait de l'embrasser de la sorte. Il fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'arrivait pas à sortir cet instant de sa tête. Il comprit vite que le blond lui avait déclaré sa flamme à travers ce baiser. La dernière personne qui l'avait embrassé de la sorte c'était Law et encore, le contact n'avait pas été aussi intense, les deux étaient complètement torchés et la romance n'y était pas du tout. Il en serait presque tombé amoureux mais c'était ce sale sourcils en vrille quoi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux : il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Le jeux continua tranquillement. Il avaient décidé de prendre un shooter après chaque partie. Là c'était Nami qui avait gagné. Elle donna un gage très gênant à sa camarade Bonney :

« Chauffe Law, dit-elle cash.

\- Ok on va faire ça ! » dit la rose en se levant.

Elle regarda Law dans les yeux. A vrai dire, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, et ont déjà couché ensemble. Oui, Law et Bonney ne se cachaient strictement rien, et c'était plutôt easy pour Bonney de 'chauffer' ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme son sex-friend. Elle demanda au brun de s'asseoir sur une chaise, ce qu'il fit rapidement et s'assit sur ses cuisses en prenant bien soin d'écarter les jambes. Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque et murmura

« C'est nous qui allons les chauffer. »

Law hocha la tête. Disons que lorsque les deux commençaient à être sous l'emprise de l'alcool, le sexe était leur seule pensée. Bonney retira ses bretelles et attacha les mains de Law au dos de la chaise, sous le regard de leurs camarades qui s'attendaient à voir du lourd. Elle enleva le t-shirt du brun qui se retrouva torse nu. Elle passa une de ses mains sur le corps brûlant de son ami, puis elle faufila pour la seconde fois sa tête dans la nuque du brun du côté gauche et agrippa son épaule avec son bras droit. Puis elle commença à bouger, d'une manière très sensuelle, son bassin au dessus du point sensible de Law. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres : il lui en fallait plus pour être excité mais Bonney savait comment le chauffer bien comme il le fallait. Lui, assis sur le une chaise, les mains attachées et le corps d'une sublime jeune femme en train de se mouver sur lui était un fantasme auquel il avait beaucoup de mal à résister. Et tout s'accéléra lorsqu'elle fit frôler leurs lèvres. Et tout s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se releva et rompit le contact de leurs corps.

« T'es contente, Nami ? Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Wouah. Tu fais pas les choses à moitié, affirma la jeune femme, un peu sonnée.

\- Aller, le shooter ! » s'exclama Zoro qui n'attendait que ça.

La partie continua.

« Enfin je gagne, soupira Robin en posant sa dernière carte.

\- Je sens le gage bien vicieux, marmonna Law, caché derrière ses cartes.

\- Tu peux le dire, il n'y a que toi qui en profite depuis tout à l'heure ! Commenta-t-elle.

\- Normal je ne perds jamais, répliqua Law.

\- Heu, finit. » marmonna Zoro en posant sa dernière carte.

Le regard de Law tourna entre Zoro, Robin et les autres qui avaient aussi terminé. Il avait… perdu ?

« Venge-moi, Robin, dit Zoro en jetant un regard noir à Trafalgar Law qui eut une petite montée d'adrénaline. Luffy se tourna vers sa camarade et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille, sous le regard très – trop – attentif de Law. Robin sourit,

\- Mettez de la musique. Kidd, lèves-toi.

Le roux s'exécuta. Law ne tarda pas à faire de même. Luffy sortit son téléphone et chercha un petit moment, avant de mettre la musique. Il s'agissait d'un son à tempo lent un truc de loveur un peu beauf.

\- Bien, Law il faut que tu danses sensuellement avec Kidd, reprit Robin.

\- Ok, on va faire ça » répondit le brun en s'avançant vers son camarade.

Le rouquin ouvrit ses bras et Law alla coller son torse contre le sien. Kidd s'apprêtait à poser ses mains sur ses hanches mais le brun les stoppa. Il chuchota,

« Attends un peu tu veux ?

\- Tu vas me faire craquer, Law…

\- Compte sur moi. »

Kidd sourit. Law fut perturbé car le sourire qui peignait le visage du rouquin n'était pas un sourire comme les autres. Ses yeux brillaient, il n'y avait aucune ambiguité dans son regard, ni dans son sourire. Law en tomba presque amoureux. Que se cachait-il derrière cette expression si… attendrissante ?

Law laissa cela de côté et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Kidd. Celui-ci posa timidement ses mains sur les hanches et commença à bouger en rythme avec son partenaire. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ils étaient liés par le regard. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Zoro, qui était assez étonné de voir Law regarder quelqu'un avec une telle intensité. Il en devint presque jaloux. Luffy baissa le son de la musique.

« C'est bon les gars, on a compris votre petit jeu, commenta Zoro.

\- On avait pas finit, bouda Kidd en se rasseyant.

\- On finira plus tard. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Law, qui regrettait à mort ce qu'il venait de dire. Même Kidd le regardait d'un air un peut trop interrogateur. Le brun n'avait décidément pas la conscience tranquille en ce moment. Il devait arranger ça le plus vite possible avec le rouquin. Et le regard pesant de Zoro n'arrangeait en rien les choses. De la jalousie ? Peut-être.

Ils se rassirent et continuèrent le jeu, en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Il devait être une heure du matin. Law était assis sur sur un tonneau situé sur le pont du bateau. Il écoutait les chants des marins. C'était ses préférés. Plus tard, il veut être pirate, peut importe le prix. Il veut allier ses facultés de médecin à celui de pirate, et il vivra la vie de ses rêves. Une voix particulière qui jusque là se fondait dans les autres, fit le solo. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de celle de Kidd. Il chantait les chants marins depuis tout à l'heure. Sa voix chaude et brisée le faisait frissonner. Il aimait ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, il murmurait les paroles. Puis il se tourna vers le rouquin qui le salua. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et Kidd s'exécuta. Le roux s'assit a côté du bruns et ils continuèrent à chanter, pendant deux bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que le chant soit terminé. Sans s'en rendre compte, Law souriait. Un sourire vrai, sincère et presque enfantin. Cela n'échappa pas à Kidd qui sourit à son tour, il posa son bras sur l'épaule de son camarade et hurla :

« Hissez hauuuut ! »

Law grimaça, il avait crié un peu fort.

« Kidd, t'es bourré !

\- T'vas pas me dire que tu l'es pas toi non plus, grogna le roux en posant son doigt sur le nez du brun.

\- Me touches pas, râla celui-ci en tapant sur la main de son vis-à-vis.

\- Maaah, Law tu m'as fait mal ».

Il fit la moue. Et Law ne put s'en empêcher, il attrapa le visage du roux et colla sa bouche sur la sienne à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'adolescent aux yeux métalliques colla son front sur celui de Kidd. Le roux ne savait pas trop ou donner de la tête, il ne voyait que les yeux fermés de son vis-à-vis, et sa tête tournait, au rythme du navire qui voguait sur les flots. Il sentait les mains glaciales de Law sur son visages, celles-ci tremblaient, vibraient, il en fut inquiet. Il prit le brun dans ses bras et frotta son dos comme pour le réchauffer puis il l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il marchèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, et lorsque Law attrapa sur la poignée de la porte, la main brûlante de Kidd vint stopper son mouvement. Law se tourna et plongea son regard brumeux dans les prunelles dorées qu'il aimait tant. L'absence des mots, mais la présence de bien d'autres choses. Kidd approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Law.

« On a qu'une seule nuit. »

* * *

 **Baaaaam c'est terminé ! Attendez, je suis en retard ?*essaie tant bien que mal de le nier, mais se rend compte que le dernier chapitre est sorti il y a beaucoup trop longtemps, donc prend une couverture et se cache dessous***

 **Vous savez ce qu'il se passera au prochain chapitre bande de coquin(e)s.**

 **Bref, j'essaierai de le sortir assez vite, après tout c'est les vacances, j'ai le temps vous inquiétez pas.**

Review ?


End file.
